Cartooniverse Crisis
by cartooniverse
Summary: Two brothers Zack  12  and Ricky  14  discover cartoon characters appearing in Central Park the two hide them until they can figure out how to get them home when they do they discover that the Cartoon Universe  Cartooniverse  is on the brink of a war R
1. Scooby Doo and Shaggy

Cartooniverse Crisis Part 1

The Mystery Machine was parked in front of a dark spooky castle (What else is new?) Scooby and the gang were looking for the Creeper who had recently escaped from jail.

"Hey Scoob do you see that hot dog stand over there?" asked Shaggy.

"Rhat rot rog rand?" asked Scooby Doo.

"There's no hot dog stand but maybe we can sneak away if we say there is one," whispered Shaggy.

"Roh," said Scooby.

"Hey Fred my and Scooby are just going to go get a couple of hot dogs," said Shaggy.

"Not so fast," said Velma.

"Alright we'll stay here," offered Shaggy.

"No you two are coming inside with the rest of us," said Fred.

"No way," said Shaggy.

"Ro ray," said Scooby shaking his head.

"Would you do it for a Scooby snack?" asked Daphne.

"A Scooby snack!" asked Shaggy.

"Rooray," said Scooby.

Fred gave Shaggy and Scooby each a Scooby Snack. As they were about to eat it the two cowards vanished into thin air.

"Hey where'd they go?" asked Fred.

"Like where are we, and why are we three dimensional?" asked Shaggy when he and Scooby appeared in the middle of Central Park, N.Y. city.

"Hey look it's Shaggy and Scooby from Scooby Doo!" said a little kid as he passed the two confused detectives.

"Zoinks! They know our names," said Shaggy.

"Ruh roh Raggy," said Scooby.

"Where's Fred, Daphne and Velma?" asked the little kid.

"Like we don't know," said Shaggy.

"Aw man those guys are cool you're just wimps," said the kid then he walked away disappointed.

"Rimps?" asked Scooby.

"Hey Ricky do you see what I see?" asked Zack a seventh grader who loved cartoons.

"What is it now?" asked Zack's older brother Ricky.

"It's Scooby Doo and Shaggy, in the park!" said Zack.

"Yeah right," said Ricky as he walked over to the window whoa it is them," said Ricky "or some guys in costumes."

"No costumes are as good as those for Shaggy maybe but Scooby lookes like a real talking dog to me," said Zack.

"Let's go over there," said Ricky starting to believe Zack.

Zack and Ricky left there house and walked across the street to Central Park.

"Are you guys the real Shaggy and Scooby?" asked Zack.

"Yeah do you have any idea where we are and why we're all three dimensional?" asked Shaggy.

Ricky and Zack looked at each other in astonishment it really was them.

"You're in Central Park," said Zack.

"Maybe you should come to our house and we'll try to figure out how you got here," said Ricky.

The four of them walked across the street to Zack and Ricky's house.

"Wait what if mom and dad see them they'd kick Shaggy and Scooby out in a second we have to take them to the club house," said Zack.

"Good idea," said Ricky.

Zack and Ricky led the two cartoons to the woods in the back of their house then they kept walking through the woods until they came to an old building.

"This is the clubhouse and old forgotten apartment building that Ricky and I use as a clubhouse we have our parent's old T.V. in there our uncle's old lap top and a bunch of snacks and toys that we bought with our own money," said Zack.

"Like this is so cool," said Shaggy.

"Really rool," said Scooby.

"I'm glad you guys think that you guys can crash here until we find out how to get you home if that's even possible," said Ricky.

Scooby and Shaggy walked into the building the lobby had some old recliners and couches facing a T.V.

"The rooms are stocked with cool stuff and old furniture also," said Zack.

Ricky turned on the T.V.

"It seems to be a very interesting day here at Central Park," said a newsman.

"Earlier today some people dressed up as Shaggy and Scooby were seen and now it appears that a costumed version of Brock from Pokemon is here in the park.

"Zoinks that's us," said Shaggy pointing at the T.V.

"And that's Brock another cartoon, we have to get there fast," said Zack.

"I wonder why cartoons are showing up in our world," said Ricky.

"It doesn't matter we have to keep them a secret," said Zack.

"You guys make yourselves comfortable," said Ricky.

Then the two brothers ran out the door towards the park


	2. Brock

Cartooniverse Crisis Part 2

"Hopefully no one's asking any questions yet," said Rciky as the two ran out of the woods.

"I hope Shaggy and Scooby don't eat all of the food," said Zack.

"Seriously you're worried about the food?" asked Ricky.

"Hey I paid for half of it," said Zack.

"Uh oh," said Ricky as they ran into Central Park a bunch of kids were lining up for autographs from Brock.

"How are we going to get him to the club house now?" asked Zack.

"Follow my lead," said Ricky.

"Oh my god it's Ash Ketchum!" shouted Ricky.

"Where?" asked one of the kids.

"I saw him on the other end of the park," said Zack.

The kids immediately left Brock alone and ran to the other end of the park.

"Is Ash really here too?" asked Brock.

"Sadly no but two other cartoon characters are," said Zack.

"Cartoon characters?" asked Brock confused.

"Come with us and we'll try to explain," said Ricky.

"Ok," said Brock.

Rick led the way as Zack tried to explain what was going on to Brock.

"Wait so all my adventures are just part of a T.V. show?" asked Brock.

"Yeah and we have two characters from a show called Scooby Doo in our club house which is an old apartment building that we filled with cool stuff," said Zack.

"Can I watch the show?" asked Brock.

"Oh, yeah sure we have some old Pokemon tapes right Rick?" asked Zack.

"I don't know we put all of our old video tapes in room 1A," said Ricky.

"Ok, when we get there I'll introduce you to Scooby and Shaggy and I'll show all of you your respective T.V. shows," said Zack.

"We're here," said Rick when they got to the building.

"Nice place do you live here?" asked Brock.

"No, we have a house right outside of the woods but don't worry you'll have Scooby and Shaggy to keep you company," said Zack.

The trio walked inside the club house and saw Shaggy and Scooby playing with a bunch of Scooby Doo toys.

"Like this stuff is so cool!" said Shaggy.

"Rook Raggy ri'm a raction rigure," said Scooby as he held up a Scooby Doo action figure.

"Hey who's he?" asked Shaggy noticing Brock.

"This is Brock he's also a Cartoon," said Zack.

"Um Zack could you show me the tapes now," said Brock.

"Oh, yeah sure come on," said Zack.

Zack and Brock took the elevator to the 1st floor and walked to room 1A.

Zachary turned the knob and opened the door inside there were tons of book shelves full of old tapes.

"One second I'll find you a Pokemon tape," said Zack.

Zack looked through the volumes of tapes in the room while Brock looked over some of them.

"What's Spongebob Squarepants?" asked Brock.

"Spongebob's another cartoon he's still in the cartoon universe," said Zack.

"Oh," said Brock putting the tape back on the shelf.

"Found one!" said Zack.

Then the two walked down stairs and Zack put the tape in the VCR they had bought at a garage sale.

"Nothing's happening," Brock said frowning.

"That's because Zack forgot to turn the T.V. on!" said Rick.

"Woops sorry," said Zack sheepishly. Zack got up from the old couch and turned on the T.V. The screen came to life and began showing the first episode of Pokemon when Ash began his quest and obtained Pikachu.

"Cool lightning mouse!" said Shaggy.

"He's called Pikachu," said Brock.

"Cool Pikachu lightning mouse!" said Shaggy.

"Whatever," said Rick.

They watched tape after tape of Pokemon until they had finished all of the tapes.

"Cool now let's watch our show," said Shaggy.

"Okay," said Zack.

Shaggy handed Zack a bunch of Scooby Doo tapes that he and Scooby had found when Zack and Ricky were at the park.

Brock left the lobby and walked into one of the rooms on the first floor. He turned on the light and saw that the room was full of Pokemon merchandise. Brock picked up a toy version of himself.

"I can't believe that my entire life was just some show written buy some random guys who probably still live with their mothers," said Brock.

"Not anymore it's not," said Rick as he walked into the room.

"What do you mean?" asked Brock.

"Until we figure out a way to return you to your universe you're in charge of your own life you can do whatever you want unless of course you want kill, steal or break any other laws," said Rick.

"Hey you're right," said Brock suddenly feeling much happier about the situation he was in.

"When am I not," said Rick.

"Well for starters when you're wrong," said Zack who had been eavesdropping on them the whole time.

"Besides for those rare occasions when am I not right," said Rick grinning.

"Is this a trick question?" asked Zack confused.

"Yeah," said Brock as he left the room to watch Scooby Doo with Shaggy and Scooby.

"How are we going to figure out how to help them get back to their universe?" asked Zack.

"I don't know but if characters keep coming we may have to extend and what are we going to do if the next cartoon is Optimus Prime or something where can we fit him?" asked Rick.

"I don't know but I hope we get a really smart character to help us figure things out soon," said Zack.

"I just hope it's not a super villain 'cause there's no way we can defeat some like Vilgax or Lex Luthor with Brock, Scooby and Shaggy," said Rick.

"So many things to figure out," said Zack.

"Well you're the cartoon expert try figuring out a plan," said Rick.

"Good idea," said Zack.

"Like hey guys who's Jumba?" asked Shaggy.

"What?" asked Rick.

Zack and Rick walked into the lobby where the guys were watching Lilo and Stitch.

"What do you mean Jumba disappeared?" asked Nani.

"I mean one second he was there and then the next second he was gone didn't you here me the first time?" asked Lilo.

"Uh oh," said Rick.

"We better get to the park now!" said Zack.


	3. Dr Jumba

Cartooniverse Crisis Part 3

"Man four characters in one day this is insane," said Ricky as they ran to the park for the third time that day.

"Maybe Jumba can help us figure out what's going on," said Zack.

They got to the park and to their surprise they saw nobody even looking at Jumba.

"That's weird it's like they don't even notice anything strange about him," said Ricky.

"Well he's wearing the disguise he wears on the show," said Zack.

"Dude a hat, a Hawaiian shirt and glasses don't disguise a fat brown four eyed alien!" said Ricky.

"I hope that you know I am standing right over here and that I can hear you call me fat," said Jumba.

"Oh, sorry about that," said Ricky sheepishly.

"You should be sorry," said Jumba.

"He is," said Zack.

"Wait a minute you kids know that I am an alien?" asked Jumba.

"Yeah you're also a cartoon character from a T.V. show called Lilo and Stitch," said Zack.

"This I am knowing although I am still not knowing why they name show after little girl and experiment 626," said Jumba.

"Wait how do you know that you're a cartoon character so far all of the ones that we have met didn't know that until we told them," said Zack.

"Wait you have more?" asked Jumba.

"Yeah three more," said Ricky.

"Interesting," said Jumba.

"Come with us we'll show you," said Zack.

"Okay I will be coming with you," said Jumba.

Then he walked behind the two kids as they made their way back to the club house.

"This is nice place, do you mind if I build a lab next to it?" asked Jumba.

"No not really," said Ricky.

"Take me inside then I will explain how I know that I am a cartoon," said Jumba.

The trio walked inside the apartment building and introduced everyone to each other.

"So you're like an alien," said Shaggy.

"Yes I am an ingenious alien at that," said Jumba.

"Ra-ra-ralien," said Scooby timidly.

"Don't worry guys he's a good alien," said Zack.

"That's a relief," said Brock.

"Hey Brock I forgot to ask you before do you have any pokemon with you?" asked Zack.

"Yeah Sudowoodo, Croagunk and Happiny," said Brock.

"Cool," said Zack.

"Can I start the explaining now?" asked Jumba.

"Oh yeah sorry, go ahead," said Zack.

"Ok so couple months ago Lex Luthor with help of Braniac build machine to take them to different universes with it they recruit the most powerful villains from the Cartooniverse as we like to call it," said Jumba.

"Wait who's we and how many villains did Luthor and Braniac recruit and how do you know about this?" asked Ricky.

"Wait who are Lex Luthor and Braniac?" asked Brock.

"They're two of Super Man's most powerful enemies," said Zack.

"Isn't Super Man the guy who has lots of powers and wears tights?" asked Shaggy who had watched an episode of Super Man while Ricky and Zack were at the park with Jumba.

"Yep that's him," said Zack.

"O.k. I will continue. Super Man found out about the machine but can not figure out where it is and where the villains are as they can be anywhere in the Cartooniverse. Super Man informs the rest of the Justice League about this and together they figure out how to contact other characters in the Cartoonivers using Batman's technology and the Martian Manhunter's intelegence they do some research and contact the Cartooniverse's smartest good people and inform them on what's going on and tell them to keep it a secret," said Jumba.

"Then why are cartoons appearing here?" asked Zack.

"This is because Luthor saw the potential in his machine and he is using it to get rid of cartoon heroes as Super Man has told everyone to spread the word on what's going on. So Luthor sets his machine on random and it is randomly sending heroes here although I was not random he got rid of me because I know what they are really planning!" shouted Jumba.

"And that is?" asked Brock.

"They are getting rid of heroes so that they can take over the Cartoonivers enslaving as many neutral cartoons as possible then when they have amassed an army large enough they will come and face us heroes to try and take over this world!" said Jumba.

"Who else knows about this?" asked Zack.

"I told you the Cartooniverse's smartest characters so that would be me of course and Professor Oak from Pokemon, Azmuth from Ben Ten, Chiron and Athena from Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Jimmy Neutron from Jimmy Neutron, Dexter from Dexter's lab and Professor X from the X-men along with the entire Justice League but Super Man has allowed the other cartoons to spread the word on the upcoming attack, I am just hoping that it is not to late," said Jumba.


	4. Dr Destiny

Cartooniverse Crisis part 4

"Wait what do you mean by too late why would it be too late?" asked Brock.

"Well we are no being sure on how long Luthor and Braniac had this machine so they could've recruited hundreds of villains already," said Jumba.

"We want to help you guys stop them!" said Zack.

"We do?" asked Ricky.

"Of course we do we can't let the cartooniverse be taken over by the bad guys!" said Zack.

"Good point all our favorite shows would stink," said Ricky.

"Well maybe I can build a similar machine to Luthor's and bring us back to the Cartooniverse," said Jumba.

"But how would you be able to that aren't Braniac and Luthor like super geniuses?" asked Ricky.

"This is true but I have Luthor's blue prints!" said Jumba.

"What how did you get them?" asked Zack in astonishment.

"When Luthor came to my universe to recruit Hamsterville and his Leroy army Little Girl, Gantu, Pleakly and all of my experiments were there to stop him. Unfortunately he didn't come alone and some guy named Captain Hook and his pirates attacked us but I was able to steal the blue prints from Luthor this is why he got rid of me," said Jumba.

"Great!" said Ricky.

"Like did you hear that Scoob we're going home!" shouted Shaggy.

"But it is getting late I will start tomorrow," said Jumba.

"Okay we'll find you guys somewhere to sleep," said Zack.

Ricky and Zack headed down the hall towards the apartments.

"Do any of these apartments have beds in them?" asked Zack.

"I think apartment 3B has a cot," said Ricky.

"And we have a couple of air mattresses in the basement," said Zack.

"Hey Scooby do you mind sleeping on the floor?" asked Zack.

"Ri rike the rouch retter," said Scooby.

"Fine you can sleep on the couch," said Ricky.

"Rokay," said Scooby.

"Okay Scooby will sleep on the couch, Shaggy can sleep on the cot and Brock and Jumba can have the air mattresses.

"We'll be right back guys try not to blow the place up," said Zack looking at Jumba.

"What?" he asked.

"Hey I've seen every episode of Lilo and Stitch so I know that if I leave something's going to blow up so let's try to prevent that ok?" asked Zack.

"Okay, maybe I have caused one or two explosions," said Jumba.

"One, two, twenty it's all the same," said Ricky as he and Zack left the building.

"Three two one," counted Zack, then from behind them a large noise was heard.

"Hey guys the toaster went kaboom!" shouted Jumba.

"We don't even have a toaster in there!" Ricky called back to him.

"Oh never mind then,"" said Jumba.

"Weird," said Zack.

"Yeah," agreed Ricky finally the two came to their house.

"What time is it?" asked Ricky.

"I don't know you're the one with the watch," said Zack.

"Right it's almost curfew we can still use the front," said Ricky as he glanced at his wrist watch.

"Good," said Zack.

The two walked up to the front door, but before Ricky could open it their mom opened the door.

"Where have you two been?" she asked.

"We were at the club house," said Ricky.

"Fine but just so you know your friends are here," she said.

"What?" asked Zack.

"Kurt, Bobby and Addison, they're in the kitchen," said mom.

"Could they have picked a worse time?" Ricky said to Zack.

"Why what's wrong?" asked mom.

"Oh nothing it's just that we have a lot of homework," explained Zack.

"Both of you," said mom.

"Uh, yeah I guess," said Zack.

"In the summer?" mom asked Zack.

"Summer homework," said Zack.

"You can do it later, go hang out with your friends, that's an order," said mom.

"Fine," they said.

The two walked into the kitchen to see Zack's best friend Bobby, Ricky's best friend Kurt and their neighbor Addison who Zack secretly had a crush on.

"Hey guys what's up," said Ricky as he sat down at the table with the others Zack followed shortly.

"Nothing much, where were you guys?" asked Kurt.

"The club house," answered Ricky.

"And we kind of have to get back there now," said Zack.

"Why what's going on?" asked Bobby.

"We would tell you but you'd think we were either crazy or lying," said Ricky.

"Or both," said Addison the others laughed.

"Come on, how crazy can it be," said Bobby.

"We've got Shaggy and Scooby from Scooby Doo, Brock from pokemon and Jumba from Lilo and Stitch in the club house and we need to bring them some air mattresses so they can sleep tonight," said Zack.

There were a few seconds of silent then Kurt, Bobby and Addison burst out laughing.

"Okay," said Bobby "That was definitely the worst lie you've ever told us."

"Guys he's telling the truth," said Ricky.

"Right and I'm Superman," said Bobby.

"We'll prove it to you guys come with us," said Ricky.

"And help us bring the air mattresses," said Zack.

"Fine but if I find out that I carried an air mattress in the middle of the woods for no reason you guys are dead," said Kurt.

"And he means that in the nicest way possible," said Bobby.

The five kids went downs stairs and found the air mattresses.

"Bobby and Kurt you take that one, me and Zack will take this one," said Ricky.

"What about me?" asked Addison.

"You can tell us where we're going 'cause we probably won't be able to see while holding the mattresses," said Zack.

"You got it," said Addison.

The kids brought the mattresses up stairs and went out the back door to avoid mom who was talking to Addison's mom at the front door.

Meanwhile in the Justice League's universe.

"Megatron do you understand your mission?" Lex Luthor asked Megatron the evil Transformer who was the leader of the Decepticons. Luthor had recruited him to his team earlier and was now sending him on a mission to retrieve the blueprints from Jumba.

"Of course he understands this it the third time you explained it to him," said Braniac.

"And by the way I go by the name Galvetron now," said Megatron/Galvetron.

"I don't really care you attack tomorrow," said Luthor.

"Fine," said Galvatron as he walked through a portal back to his own dimension..

"Why is he attacking tomorrow?" asked Braniac.

"Because I have something planned for those kids Jumba's hanging out with," said Luthor.

"How do you know Jumba's hanging out with some kids?" asked Braniac.

"For a genius you sure don't know much," Luthor said to the cyborg.

"So how do you know?" asked Braniac.

"I had the witch Maleficent show me with the use of one of her magic crystal balls," said Luthor.

"Oh, fine what do you have planned for them tonight?" asked Braniac.

"Dr. Destiny!" shouted Luthor.

A man wearing a blue cloak with a skull like head walked in.

"What is it boss?" asked Dr. Destiny.

"Tonight I want you to take over the dreams of these kids," said Luthor as he opened up a portal to the real world. The portal lead to the woods near the club house where Ricky, Zack and their friends were taking the air mattresses to the building.

"All of them?" asked Dr. Destiny.

"No just the two carrying the air mattress in the front," said Luthor.

"Fine," said Destiny then he walked through the portal and hid behind a tree so he wouldn't be seen by the kids.

"This should be fun," he said to himself.


	5. Galvatron

Cartooniverse crisis part 5

"Are we almost there Addison?" asked Zack.

"Yeah," she said.

"How close?" asked Bobby.

"About two more steps," she said.

"What?" asked Ricky as he walked into the wall of the building.

"Ow!" he said.

"Sorry," said Addison.

"Let's go see how bad the damage from that explosion was," said Zack.

"What explosion?" asked Kurt.

"Come on," said Ricky.

The kids went inside to see that the guys had trashed the place.

"Guys," groaned Ricky.

Brock, Shaggy, Scooby and Jumba popped out of the mess in the lobby.

"Whoa you guys weren't kidding you really do have cartoons here," said Bobby.

"Told you," gloated Zack.

"Well here are your beds guys we have to go back home before our mom realizes that we're missing," said Ricky.

They got home without their mom realizing that they had even left Addison, bobby and Kurt left and Zack and Ricky went to bed.

"Good they're going to bed now," said Dr. Destiny from where he was perched on a nearby tree.

In the Transfromer's universe.

"Hey boss I've been wondering where do you keep disappearing too?" asked Demolisher.

"Luhtor gave me a mission, tomorrow I go into the real world and retrieve Luthor's blue prints from that fat blob," said Galvetron.

"How come we're taking orders from him anyways you're much more powerful then him," said Demolisher.

"Maybe you're right," said Galvetron.

Zack and Ricky awoke in the morning to see their city in ruins.

"What happened where is everybody?" asked Zack.

"How long were we asleep for?" asked Ricky.

"Three years just long enough for Luthor to completely take over every world in the Cartooniverse and this universe," said a voice from behind them.

They turned around to see Jumba walking towards him.

"You weren't able to build the machine and gather enough heroes to stop him?" asked Ricky.

"No Galvetron came and stole the blueprints from me the day after I met you guys," said Jumba.

"Where are Shaggy, Scooby and Brock?" asked Zack.

"They were arrested like all of the other cartoons," said Jumba.

"There he is!" shouted a voice from behind them.

"We better start running now," said Jumba.

The three of them ran down the streets of their old town and hid in an alleyway.

Dr. Destiny followed by an army of Leroys ran past them. Well at least the Leroys did, Dr. Destiny appeared right behind Zack and Ricky.

"Hello boys how do you like what Luthor's done with the place?" he asked.

"Leave them alone!" shouted Jumba.

"Get out of here blob," said Dr. Destiny then a dark hand came out of the ground and grabbed Jumba.

"Help, help!" shouted Jumba. Then the hand went back into the ground.

"Jumba!" shouted Zack.

"He's gone now you can't help him," said Dr. Destiny.

"Zack what do you know about this guy?" asked Ricky.

"Hmmm he looks like Dr. Destiny from Justice League," said Zack.

"A little more information," said Ricky.

"He can control dreams!" said Zack.

"That's right child," said Dr. Destiny.

"Wait that means this is probably a dream," said Ricky.

"Sweet I love it when you realize you're in a dream you can do anything you want," said Zack.

"Exactly," said Ricky.

"Wait what are you trying to do?" asked Dr. Destiny.

Suddenly Jumba, Shaggy, Scooby, Brock and a bunch of other heroes appeared in the alley and beat up Dr. Destiny.

"Yeah!" said Zack.

"No!" shouted Destiny "I control this dream not you two!"

Then Superman punched him in the face and he fell to the floor.

"Good job guys," said Superman.

"Thanks," said Ricky.

Then the two woke up (for real this time).

"Whoa did you just have a dream with Dr. Destiny in it?" asked Zack.

"Yeah," said Ricky.

"Not good, what time is it?" asked Zack.

Ricky looked at his watch.

"Two o'clock in the morning," said Ricky.

"Back to bed!" shouted Zack.

Then the two of them tried to fall back asleep but they couldn't out of fear of Dr. Destiny.

Meanwhile out side Dr. Destiny is laying on the floor unconscious from the dream Superman's punch. In front of him a portal opens up. The Flying Dutchman comes out of the portal and floats over to Dr. Destiny.

Darn it, just because I'm the only villain who is awake at 2:00 in the morning I have to go retrieve this fool," muttered The Flying Dutch Man.

Then the Dutchman picked up Dr. Destiny and floats back into the portal.

"Good morning mom," said Ricky as he came downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning dad," said Zack.

"Good morning dad," said Ricky.

"Good morning mom," said Zack.

"Good morning boys," said mom and dad.

"We're going to head over to the club house now," said Zack.

"Already why don't you have breakfast first?" asked mom.

"And don't you kids have school today?" asked dad.

"Dad it's the middle of July," said Ricky.

"We'll have a bowl of cereal," said Zack.

The kids each had a bowl of cereal then they ran to the clubhouse. When they got there they saw the guys staring at the T.V.

"Hey guys what's going on?" asked Ricky.

"Hey I didn't know Transformers Cybertron was still on," said Zack.

"This is the news," said Brock.

"Oh, that's bad," said Zack.

On the screen Megatron or should I say Galvatron was rampaging through the city destroying houses stepping on cars etc.

"We have to stop him!" shouted Ricky.

"Well we could try but I am leaving the blue prints here, that's probably what he came for," said Jumba.

"Yeah and me and Scoob will watch them for you while you guys fight the giant scary robot," said Shaggy.

"No way, you guys are coming with us," said Ricky.

"Ruh uh," said Scooby.

"Would you do it for a Scooby snack?" asked Zack.

"Like yeah but you guys don't have any Scooby snacks," sad Shaggy.

"Just come on," said Zack.

The group ran outside and towards Manhattan where Galvetron was headed.

"Where is the one none as Dr. Jumba!" shouted Galvatron.

No answer just a bunch of screaming people.

"Fine I'll find him myself!" said Galvatron as he knocked over a building.

"Hey big metal and ugly!" shouted Zack.

Galvatron turned around.

"What is it puny human," said Galavatron.

"I know where Jumba is!" answered Zack.

"Tell me where he is and I may spare your life," said Galvatron.

"Wow that was really cheesy," said Zack.

"Be quiet!" demanded Galvatron.

"Hello I am right over here," said Jumba.

Galvatron turned around.

"Ah there you are, Luthor wants his blueprints back," said Galvatron.

"I am not knowing what you are talking about," said Jumba.

"Some how I doubt that," said Galvatron.

"Oh so you are smarter then you are looking," said Jumba.

"Hey!" shouted Galvatron.

"Guys don't make him to angry!" shouted Ricky.

"Like why not?" asked Shaggy.

"Cyber key power!" shouted Galvatron.

A cyber key appeared out of no where and merged with Galvatron causing a gun to pop out of the Decepticon's back and fly into his hand.

"That's why," said Ricky.

"Take cover!" shouted Brock.

The heroes all ran for cover as Galvatron started blasting the ground with his "death machine gun" as he called it.

"Guys that machine gun almost killed three autobots once," said Zack.

"And they only survived because Primus gave them more power. Primus can't save us if we get hit!" said Zack.

"So in other words we're dead," said Ricky.

"Or we could just give him the blue prints and stay here forever," said Brock.

"I highly doubt that Galvatron will leave us alone if we give him the blue prints," said Zack.

"Ah!" Galvatron shouted in pain from outside.

"What?" asked Zack.

The team ran outside to see Ben Tennyson as Way Big fighting Galvatron.

"Hey Ben try getting him to a place where there are no people!" shouted Ricky.

"Good idea," answered Way Big.

Then Way Big lifted Galvatron up and threw him towards the Hudson River.

"Or he could just do that," said Jumba.

"Ben he's going to come back," said Zack.

"How?" asked Way Big.

"Transform!" shouted Galvatron.

Galvatron transformed into a Cybertronian jet.

"You're kidding me," said Way Big.

Then Way Big lifted up his hand and swatted Galvatron away.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" said Galvatron then portal opened up and he flew into it.

Way Big hit the omnitrix symbol on his chest and turned back into human form. The crowd of spectators started cheering for Ben as he walked towards Ricky, Zack, Brock, Shaggy, Scooby and Jumba.

"So you must be the kids that have been helping out cartoons," said Ben.

"How do you know about us?" asked Zack.

"Azmuth told me what was going on," said Ben.

"How did Azmuth know about us?" asked Ricky.

"I contacted Superman yesterday to tell him where I was and he must've told Azmuth," said Jumba.

"Cool!" said Zack.

"Oh my gosh it's Ben Ten!" shouted a kid.

"Yeah and he's with Shaggy, Scooby and Brock," said another kid.

"And some fat alien," shouted another one.

"Hey I am having feelings okay," said Jumba.

"We better go," said Ben.

"But if we leave they'll just follow us and they'll no where our club house is," said Ricky.

"I have an idea," said Ben.

Then Ben took out his cell phone.

"Yeah, really, okay," said Ben then he returned the phone to his pocket.

"Hey kids that was Superman he's inside that building over there!" shouted Ben pointing towards the giant Macy's building.

All of the kids ran towards the building.

"Let's go," said Brock.

The team ran towards the club house.

When they got there Jumba showed them that he had already started building the machine.

"I would've finished it but there are some parts that I just don't have," said Jumba.

"Maybe I can help you," said Ben as he went through the available aliens on his Ultimatrix.

He stopped at an alien that was round and had six crab like legs, Ben pushed the Ultimatrix button.

There was a green flash then "Brain Storm!"

Brain Storm walked over to the unfinished machine then picked up the VCR and computer.

"Wait what are you going to do with those?" asked Zack.

Brain Storm ripped open the two machines then started taking parts from them and attaching them to the machine and in a couple of minutes the interdimentional transporter was finished.

"Show off," muttered Jumba.


	6. Justice League Unlimited

Cartooniverse Crisis part 6

"Wait we can't leave yet," said Zack.

"Why is that?" asked Brain Storm.

"Well for starters we need some food for the road," said Zack.

"We will get food when we get to the watch tower," said Jumba.

"We have to say good bye to our friends and family," said Ricky.

"No time we have to go before the invasion begins," said Brain Storm.

"Then let's go," said Brock.

Brain Storm turned on the machine a purple portal appeared out of no where.

"Well like who wants to go first?" asked Shaggy.

"Rot re," said Scooby.

"I'll go," said Brock.

Brock stepped into the portal and reappeared in the Justice League Watch Tower.

"Whoa!" said Brock.

"Hey who are you supposed to be?" asked Flash who ran up to Brock at super speed.

"Hey where did you come from?" asked Brock.

"I'll ask the questions around here," said Flash.

"Hey Flash what's going on?" asked Green Lantern.

"It's nothing GL this clown just appeared out of no where," said Flash.

"Is he a hero or a villain?" asked Green Lantern.

"Do not worry he is a hero," said Jumba as he appeared next to Brock followed by Ricky, Zack, Ben, Shaggy and last but not least Scooby.

"Hey where did you guys come from?" asked Green Lantern.

"I am Dr. Jumba Jookiba, I am the one who stole Luthor's blue prints and was sent to Earth along with these other cartoon characters," said Jumba.

"I'm the one who rebuilt the machine," said Ben.

"Then who are these guys?" asked Flash pointing to Zack and Ricky.

"They're the kids who helped us out and they wanted to come help fight off the invasion," said Ben.

"Cool come on Superman probably wants to see you," said Flash.

"Sweet we're going to meet Superman," said Zack.

"Yeah it's not really as cool as it seems," said Flash.

As the group walked through the watch tower Zack and Ricky saw heroes from the Justice League's dimension that weren't even part of the Justice League they saw Hawk Man, Kyle Raner, Kilowag, Warlord, Static Shock, Gear, Rubber Band Man, A.M.A.Z.O. and others.

"What are they all doing here?" asked Zack.

"We've begun to gather as many heroes as we can to combat Luthor's team but now that we have the blue prints to Luthor's machine we can both gather heroes from other worlds and prevent Luthor from invading," said Green Lantern.

"Cool," said Zack.

Finally they came to the conference room. They opened the door to see the other five founding members of the league sitting at the table Flash and Green Lantern sat down in their respective seats.

"Sorry there aren't enough seats we didn't know how many of you would be coming," said Super Man.

"Let's just start the meeting," said Batman.

"Okay, as you all know Luthor and Brainiac have gathered a large amount of villains from numerous worlds. We now have the blue prints to Luthor's machine so we can build it and gather a team of heroes we'll split up into groups," said Superman.

"Shouldn't we build the machine before splitting the league up?" asked Martian Manhunter.

"I agree with J'onn," said Wonder Woman.

"Fine, Jumba, Ben do you think you can rebuild the machine?" asked Super Man.

"Of course we can," said Ben.

"Right what he said," said Jumba.

"Both of you failed, how could both of you have possibly failed?" shouted Luthor.

"Well those kids are pretty smart," said Dr. Destiny.

"And we were not expecting the shape shifter," said Galvatron.

"So you're telling me I need smarter villains and villains who can take on Ben Tennyson," said Luthor.

A villain who looks about fifteen years old, has white hair and a red jacket with ten on the left hand side walks in. But this villain is only trapped in a body similar to that of Ben Tennyson's in truth he is a the Galvan Albedo, Azmuth's original assistant who became evil and stole the Ultimatrix from Azmuth before it was finished Ben however managed to obtain the Ultimatrix in time to stop Vilgax from taking over the world.

"Albedo here is both of those things rolled into one," said Luthor.

"But he has no power since Tennyson took the Ultimatrix from him," said Galvatron.

"That's why I'm sending him with a partner," said Luthor.

"And who would that be?" asked Dr. Destiny.

A man with a red helmet and red armor enters the room.

"What do you want Luthor?" asked Magneto.

"The machine's done," said Brainstorm.

"Good," said Super Man.

"Zack and Ricky take your crew and Flash with you we'll split up the rest of the team," said Bat Man.

"You got it," said Zack.

"Come on I know where we can get some weapons and a ship," said Jumba.

"Good you guys go," said Hawk Woman.

The team walked through the portal.

"Wait how are they going to come back here?" asked Green Lantern.

"I guess one of us will stay here with the communicator that we built and we'll call if we need to come back," said Super Man.

"I'll stay here," said Martian Manhunter.

"Thanks J'onn," said Super Man.

"Hawaii, awesome!" said Ricky.

"We are not staying here for long just to pick up a couple of heroes, some weapons and the BRB," said Jumba.

"The be right back?" asked Flash confused.

"No the big read battle ship," said Jumba.

"Like duh," said Shaggy.

"I'm guessing you thought it was be right back also," said Brock.

"Yep," said Shaggy.

"Ah if it isn't my old assistant Jumba the fat blob," said a voice from behind them.

"One you were my assistant and two I am not a fat blob, gerbil," said Jumba.

"Why would you call me a gerbil if I am clearly a hamster!" shouted Hamsterveil.

"Nope I think you're a gerbil," said Zack.

"Well you thought wrong!" shouted Hamsterveil.

"Would you just shut up so we can pound these fools into the ground," said Albedo.

"Oh yeah whatever," said Hamsterveil.

Then Hamsterveil, Albedo, Magneto and an army of Leroys attacked the team.

Ben pushed down the Ultimatrix button.

"Big Chill!" shouted Ben although he turned into Diamond Head.

"Ah man why won't this thing ever work!" said Diamond Head.

Then he was attacked by a bunch of Leroys.

"Ah!" shouted Diamond Head then he launched a bunch of green diamonds at the clones.

Magneto levitated a fishing boat out of the water.

"Whoa what's going on!" shouted David, Nani's boy friend who was on the boat.

"Oh no that's David," shouted Zack.

"Help!" shouted Dave.

"Don't worry we're coming!" shouted Zack.

Then Zack disappeared.

"Whoa what just happened?" asked Diamond Head.

"Don't move or the human dies," warned Magneto.

"Ruh roh," said Scooby.

Suddenly Zack reappears on the boat.

"Hey little dude," said David.

"Don't worry David I'll get you out of here in a second," said Zack.

"Hey how do you know my name?" asked David.

"I know lots of people's names," said Zack.

"Ok then, why don't you just teleport us off of the boat?" asked David.

"That'd be a good plan if I knew how I did that," said Zack.

"Oh boy," said David.

"Uh oh now Zack and David are up there," said Ricky.

"Yes and you can do nothing about it," said Hamsterveil.

"Achooki baba!" shouted Stitch as he, Lilo and Pleakley arrived at the scene.

"Oh no it's Experiment 626 and that annoying little girl!" shouted Hamsterveil.

"And me," said Pleakley.

"Shut up!" said Albedo.

"Hey you don't have to be so mean!" shouted Pleakley.

"Actually I do it's my job," said Albedo.

Stitch jumped on Magneto who dropped the boat back into the water.

"Ah, get this thing off of me!" shouted Magneto.

"Bad man, bad man!" shouted Stitch as he punched Magneto in the face.

David and Zack got out of the boat and joined the battle with fishing rods.

"Go Soodowudo!" shouted Brock as he threw a poke ball into the air.

"Soodowudo!" shouted the pokemon.

Soodowudo attacked Albedo while the Lilo and Stitch gang took on Hamsterveil and the others battled the Leroy army.

Meanwhile Luthor sees what is going on by looking through one Maleficent's crystal balls.

"Those fools are winning I may have to send some reinforcements," said Luthor.

Suddenly the door to Luthor's hide out bursts open and Batman and Robin walk in.

"I thought I'd find you here Luthor," said Bat Man.

"And I knew you two would come eventually," said Luthor.

"You know now that I think of it hiding out in Lexcorp wasn't such a good idea," said Brainiac.

"We'll move once we get rid of them," said Luthor.

Suddenly a Bonkers from Kirby grabs Robin and Kalibak from Justice League grabs Batman.

"And now I have you two trapped," said Luthor.

"Don't count your chickens before they've hatched Luthor," said Batman then Batman kicked Kalibak in the shin and Kalibak let's go of him. The Bonkers then tries to bash Batman over the head with his sledge hammer but Batman dodges it and punches him in the face and Robin kicks him in the back the Bonkers collapses but Kalibak charges at the heroes. Batman throws a bat-a-rang at the villain and it blows up on contact.

Kalibak is blown back into the wall.

"I see getting rid of you two will be harder then I thought," said Luthor.

Suddenly Atomic Skull and the Blob walk in and Batman and Robin get into battle stances. The two villains charge the heroes but they are just there to distract Batman and Robin.

"Goodbye Batman and Robin!" said Luthor as he opened up a portal going to the dinosaur inhabited island Jurassic Park.

"You might want to destroy their ear pieces first otherwise they'll just come back," said Brainiac.

"Right," said Luthor.

The Blob and Atomic Skull tackle the dynamic duo and remove their ear pieces.

"What are you waiting for destroy them!" shouted Luthor the villains step on the ear pieces.

Then Blob picks up the heroes and throws them through the portal.

"I don't think we'll be seeing them again," said Luthor.

To be continued…


	7. Lilo and Stitch

Cartooniverse Crisis Part 7

"Why are there so many of these things?" asked Diamond Head as he threw another Leroy off of his back.

"Because Hamsterveil cloned the original Leroy like a bazillion times!" said Zack as he hit three Leroys with his fishing rod.

"Stupid gerbil!" shouted David as he kicked a Leroy in the face.

"I am a hamster!" shouted Hamsterveil right before Stitch jumped on him.

"Ah let's get back to headquarters before these guys send us to the Jutsice League," said Albedo.

Suddenly a portal opened up and the villains escaped through it.

Diamond Head turns back into Ben and Soodowudo returns to his pokeball.

"Jumba!" shouted Lilo and Pleakley as they hugged her friend.

"Yes I am very happy to be seeing all of you too now come we must get back to the house," said Jumba.

Then the group walked towards Lilo's house.

"Hey look it's weirdlo and a bunch of her weird friends," said Myrtle.

"Hey who are you calling weird little girl?" asked Flash.

"You and the pack of weirdoes behind you," said Myrtle.

"Hey if I were a weirdo would I be able to this?" asked Flash.

Flash appears behind Myrtle and taps her on the shoulder she turns around but now Flash was where he was standing before.

"Yeah that's what makes you a weirdo," said Myrtle.

"Well that and the costume," said Lilo.

"Hey whose side are you on?" asked Flash.

"Ours now come on," said Zack.

The group walked up to Lilo's house where they were greeted by Cobra Bubbles.

"Mr. Bubbles?" asked Lilo.

"Yes I'm here because I just received word from Superman that you'd be here and he requested that I join your group," said Cobra Bubbles.

"Cool join the party," said Zack.

Cobra Bubbles joined the group as they walked inside.

"Lilo where were you and who are all of these people?" asked Nani.

"They're super heroes!" shouted Lilo.

"What?" asked Nani.

Cobra Bubbles explained what was going on and who everybody was.

"Hey how do you know so much about what's going on?" asked Ricky.

"It's my job to know what's going on," answered Cobra Bubbles.

"Fair enough," said Ricky.

"Wait so you want me to give Lilo permission to join a bunch of super heroes to fight off an invasion of super villains, no way!" said Nani.

"Don't worry Jumba, Pleakly, Stitch, Mr. Bubbles and Dave will be with me," said Lilo.

"And you can come too," said Ricky.

"Fine but Lilo is not fighting in anything to dangerous," said Nani.

"Fair enough," said Ricky.

"Yoshi's island," said Green Arrow as he stepped out of the portal.

Suddenly a bunch all of the Yoshis ran up to him red, blue, light blue, black, white, pink, orange, yellow and of course the original green Yoshi.

"What are these things," Green Arrow said to himself then out loud he said, "Um, hey you dinosaur things, uh come with me if you want to live."

Then as Green Arrow was about to call the Martian Manhunter to open another portal when a short yellow creature who had glasses and was dressed as some sort of wizard appeared.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Kamek.

"Home," said Green Arrow.

"Not with the yoshis," said Kamek then he shot a lightning bolt out of his scepter at the hero.

Yoshi pushed Green Arrow out of the way just in time.

"Thanks dino," said Green Arrow.

Then Green Arrow shot an exploding arrow at Kamek. But it was hit by a laser and exploded before it hit Kamek.

"Where did that laser come from?" asked Green Arrow then he saw the yoshis pointing at something.

Actually it was a someone Mr. Incredible's arch enemy Syndrome.

"Wasn't that awesome!" said Syndrome.

"Yes awesome indeed," said Kamek.

"Yeah, I thought so," said Syndrome.

"That's nice," said Kamek ignoring him.

Green Arrow shot an arrow with a boxing glove at the end of it which hit Syndrome in the face.

"I thought that guy would never shut up," said Arrow.

"Same here," said Kamek.

Then Kamek shot another lightning bolt at Arrow which he easily dodged.

Then the yoshis charged at Kamek at full speed knocking him over.

"Gah, you have not seen the last of me!" shouted Kamek as he walked into a portal.

"Or me," said Syndrome as he got up and followed Kamek through the portal.

"Man those guys are lousy villains," said Green Arrow and the yoshis nodded in agreement.

Then Arrow turned on his ear piece.

"Hey Martian could you open up a portal on Yoshi's island," said Green Arrow.

Suddenly a portal leading back to the watch tower opened up.

"Thanks J'onn," said Green Arrow.

"Follow me dino thingies," said Green Arrow as he walked through the portal followed by the yoshis.

"Okay now we have to contact the grand council woman and round up my experiments," said Jumba as he walked out of his room/lab carrying a bunch of alien weapons.

"We'll take care of the experiments while you, Pleakly and Cobra Bubble try to contact the Grand Council Woman," said Ricky.

"Okay, now go," said Jumba.

Lilo, Stitch, Ricky, Zack, Shaggy, Scooby, Brock, Ben and Flash went outside to start rounding up experiments.

"To the beach!" shouted Lilo.

"This is no time to go to the beach," said Brock.

"Yeah it is a bunch of experiments are there," said Zack.

They ran over to the beach and got Yin, Yang, Cannonball, Slushy, Duper, Frenchfry and others. Then they went to Mrs. Hassagawa's house and got Shredder, Double Dip, Boomer, Gotchu, and the rest of the experiments at her house. Then they went to the amusement park to get Shortstuff and they went to the bell tower to get Yaarp. After awhile they had all of Jumba's experiments minus Rueben who was with Gantu and Leroy who was with the bad guys.

When they got back to the house they saw the BRB outside of it and Jumba, Pleakly, Cobra Bubbles, Nani and David were already getting on it.

"Whoa that is a big red battleship," said Flash.

"Well duh, how do you think it got the name?" asked Zack.

The rest of the team boarded the BRB and found Gantu and Rueben already aboard.

"Hi Gantu," said Lilo.

"Actually it's Captain Gantu now," said Gantu.

"Hey just be happy I'm not calling you big dummy any more," said Lilo.

"Oh, right," said Gantu.

"Hey cuz you got a mustard 'cause we're all out," said Rueben.

"No mustard," said Stitch.

"Aw nuts," said Rueben.

"Is everyone ready for lift off?" asked Gantu.

"Yeah," said everybody.

"Wait who's going to watch the experiments to make sure they don't blow up the ship?" asked Zack.

Everyone looked at Pleakley.

"All right," said Pleakley.

Then they heard the sound of something breaking in the background.

"Wait Kixx don't touch that!" shouted Pleakley as he ran to stop Kixx from pushing the eject captain button.

"Ok, now we're ready to go," said Jumba.

Gantu sat down in the pilot's seat and flew the ship away from Hawii.

"So where exactly are we going?" asked Ricky.

"I don't know," said Gantu.

"That's not good," said Ricky.

Suddenly the ship disappeared.

"Holy dinosaur Batman that's a Velociraptor," said Robin as he and Batman ran away from a raptor.

"I know Robin why do you think we're running away from it," said Batman.

"Right sorry," said Robin.

"Jump!" shouted Batman then the heroes jumped onto a low branch and the raptor ran right into the tree and collapsed.

"Stupid dinosaur," said Robin.

"You do know that raptors hunt in packs," said Batman.

"Crud," said Robin.

Suddenly four more raptors appeared around the tree.

"Climb higher!" said Batman.

The heroes climbed higher and higher. Suddenly they came across a pterodactyl nest.

"This is not good," said Robin.

Suddenly the mother pterodactyl swooped down to feed her children some lizards. Then the mother saw Batman and Robin and decided that they would make a better meal for her children.

"Run!" shouted Batman.

"Really," Robin said sarcastically.

They ran across the branch but the dinosaur was faster it swooped down on them.

"Duck!" shouted Batman.

The heroes ducked and the pterodactyl flew right over them. The dinosaur turned around and swooped down on them again this time however it was punched in the face by a green fist. The dinosaur fell from the tree and landed on the ground.

"What just happened?" asked Robin then he looked down to see a green arm coming out of his chest.

"It was me," said the Martian Manhunter as he removed his hand from Robin's chest.

"How'd you know we were here?" asked Batman.

"I'm psychic," said Martian Manhunter.

"Why'd your arm appear in my chest?" asked Robin.

"I had to save you so I went through your body and punched out the dinosaur," said the Martian.

"Wait if you're here who's watching the machine?" asked Batman.

"I left the Question behind to watch it," said the Martian Manhunter.

"Well call him I've had enough of this dinosaur infested island," said Batman.

J'onn reached for his ear so that he could call Question with his ear piece when suddenly a T-rex walked out of the woods.

"Faster," said Robin.

The T-rex spotted them and ran towards them.

"Now Question!" shouted the Martian Manhunter.

Just as the T-rex was about to eat them a portal opened up and they ran inside of it.


	8. Pokemon

Cartooniverse Crisis Part 8

"Where are we?" asked Ricky as the BRB reappeared in another world.

"And how did we get here?" asked Jumba.

"It looks like we're in Pallet Town!" said Brock

"Cool!" shouted Zack.

"Ok Gantu land in those woods over there," said Ricky.

"Right," said Gantu as he landed the space ship in the woods.

"Let's go to Ash's house maybe his mom knows where he is," said Brock.

The others agreed.

Nani, Pleakley and Dave stayed behind to watch the experiments and Gantu stayed behind to guard the ship.

They team walked through Pallet Town until they came to Ash's house.

"Okay, Brock you go talk to Ash's mom we'll go talk to Professor Oak to see if he knows of any villain uprisings," said Ricky.

"Right," said Brock then Brock knocked on the door to Ash's house.

The others walked down the road to Professor Oak's house. When they got there the door was open so they walked in. When they got inside they saw Professor Oak and Tracey tied to chairs.

"What?" asked Zack.

Suddenly Black Manta walked out of a closet where he was hiding and pointed his gun at Zack.

"Nobody move!" he said.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ricky.

"Giovanni requested backup from Luthor and here I am," said Black Manta.

Suddenly Giovanni the head of Team Rocket walked out of the shadows where he was hiding.

"I suggest you surrender now," said Giovanni.

"No way our friends will be here soon to take you guys down," said Zack.

"I highly doubt that right now Brock, Mrs. Ketchum and Mimey are being held hostage by the Bronze Kneecap and your ship is surrounded by team rocket agents," said Giovanni.

"Great," said Ben.

"Hey where's the Flash?" asked Black Manta.

Suddenly the Flash appeared behind Black Manta and punched him out.

"Hey!" shouted Giovanni as he took out his gun and pointed it at the scarlet speedster.

"Bet you can't catch me," said Flash.

The others used the distraction to their advantage. Ben pressed down the Ultimatrix symbol.

"Swamp Fire!" he shouted.

Stitch turned into his full alien form complete with extra arms, antennae and spikes on his back.

Zack and Ricky untied Professor Oak and Tracey.

"Like this is so cool Scoob," said Shaggy as he and Scooby sat down at a bench and started eating popcorn while watching the other heroes do the fighting for them.

"That's it!" shouted Giovanni who pointed his gun at Lilo.

"Lilo!" shouted Stitch.

"Don't move fur ball because if any body does move the girl dies," said Giovanni.

"Who is this guy?" asked Brock as the Bronze Kneecap tied him up to a chair.

"I don't know he just burst into the house and tied us up," said Mrs. Ketchum.

"Hey I think I can reach my Poke balls," said Brock as he reached for one of the poke balls on his belt.

"Got it," said Brock then he dropped the poke ball and Happiny appeared.

"You're kidding me that thing is going to defeat me," said the Bronze Kneecap who immediately started laughing.

"Yeah," said Brock.

Happiny ran over to the villain and threw him into the air. The Bronze Kneecap's head hit the ceiling and he fell down unconscious.

"Okay now untie us," said Brock Happiny started untying the hostages.

"Hey fish face we're surrounded by a bunch of clowns wearing black shirts," sad Reuben as he looked out the window.

"I'll be right back," said Gantu then he walked out of the ship and started blasting Team Rocket members with his plasma gun.

"Hey land shark thingy get back in the ship!" shouted Cassidy.

"Hey no fair I was going to say that," said Jessie.

"I don't take orders from puny earthlings," said Gantu then he blasted more enemies with his plasma blasters.

"Hey Bob how about some help over here," said James as he frantically dodged plasma blasts.

"My name is Butch!" shouted Butch.

"Whatever," said James.

"Hey fish face we got your back," said Reuben as he came out of the BRB followed by the other experiments.

"What kind of Pokemon are those?" asked Meowth.

"Something tells me they aren't even pokemon," said Cassidy.

"Run!" shouted Butch and the rest of the Team Rocket members ran away from the aliens.

"Nice job 625," said Gantu.

"For the last time it's Reuben," said Reuben.

"Yeah, whatever," said Gantu.

Swamp Fire sent a fire ball towards Giovanni's hand it made contact and Giovanni dropped the gun because well his had was on fire.

"Thanks Ben," said Lilo.

"Don't mention it," said Swamp Fire.

"No I will not lose to you fools," said Giovanni as he struggled to get back up.

"Pikachuuu!" shouted a voice from the doorway.

"Ahh!" shouted Giovanni as he was electrocuted.

"What has just happened?" asked Jumba.

Ash, Brock, Dawn, Mrs. Ketchum, Mimey and Pikachu were standing in the door way.

"I guess we came just in time," said Ash.

"Now let's get out of here," said Zack.

"Wait before you two go I want you two have these," said Professor Oak.

Professor Oak handed Zack and Ricky a poke ball Zack's had a Charmander in it and Ricky's had a Squirtle in it.

"Wow thanks," said Zack.

"Now go save the cartooniverse," said Professor Oak.

"Wait aren't you coming with us?" asked Zack.

"No but if you need me call me using this," said Professor Oak as he handed Zack a Pokenav.

"If you ever need advice call me," said Professor Oak.

"Ok," said Ricky.

"Where am I?" asked S.T.R.I.P.E. as he exited a portal.

"Hey you over there are you a good ghost or a bad one?" asked a kid with white hair and a black jump suit.

"I'm not a ghost but I'm part of the Justice league we're recruiting heroes from different worlds to combat an invasion of villains," explained S.T.R.I.P.E.

"Oh well you can count me in just after I rescue my friends," said Danny Phantom.

"I'll help you," said S.T.R.I.P.E.

"Thanks," said Danny.

"Fear me for I am the box ghost!" shouted the Box Ghost as he appeared in front of the heroes.

"This guy again," said Danny who then sent a ghost ray at the Box Ghost.

Then S.T.R.I.P.E. shot some lasers at the ghost.

"Gah, you have not seen the last of the box ghost!" shouted the Box Ghost.

"That was too easy," said S.T.R.I.P.E.

"Oh there's more," said Danny.

Suddenly Skulker, Vlad, Ember, Technus and The Lunch Lady appeared.

"Let's do this thing," said S.T.R.I.P.E.

"Is everybody on?" asked Gantu.

"Yeah I think so," said Ricky.

Ash, Dawn and Tracey had decided to come along and Ash had called May, Max and Misty and they were supposed to pick them up.

"We should go to Cerulean City first it's closer," said Ricky.

"Okay," said Gantu.

The he flew the ship towards Cerulean City.

"We can't let them get away," said Jessie.

"You're right the boss would kill us if we did," said James.

"To the balloon!" said Meowth.

"Wobbafett," said Wobbafett.

The team ran to their hot air balloon and followed the BRB towards Cerulean City.

"We're here," said Gantu as he landed the ship.

"Hey guys," said Misty when she saw them.

"Come on we don't have a lot of time," said Ash.

"Right," said Misty who then boarded the BRB.

"Let's go before more bad guys show up," said Ricky.

"You got it," said Gantu.

The BRB flew towards the Hoen region.

"Drat they're moving again," said Jessie.

"So we'll follow them," said Meowth.

"Shut up," said Jessie.

"You know he has a point," said James.

"You shut up too," said Jessie.

"Ok," said James.

The balloon followed the BRB towards Petelburg City.

"Hey fish face does this thing go any faster?" asked Reuben.

"Yeah, want to see," said Gantu.

"No I was just wondering," said Reuben.

"Oh," said Gantu.

"Of course I want to see, make it go faster!" shouted Reuben.

"Oh, sorry," said Gantu then he pushed a red button on the dashboard and the BRB shot forward almost at the speed of light.

"Gah we lost them!" said Jessie.

"Whoa this is almost as fast as me," said Flash.

"Yeah but you're still faster Wally," said Zack.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" asked Flash.

"I watch your show all the time," said Zack.

"Cool I have a fan!" said Flash.

"Well you have others besides me remember they made a museum in your honor in Central City," said Zack.

"Yeah but Mirror Master, Captain Boomerang and Captain Cold destroyed it," said Flash.

"But you still thought it was a good day," said Zack.

"True," said Flash.

"There are too many of them," said S.T.R.I.P.E.

"Don't worry," said Danny.

"I will destroy you!" shouted Skulker.

"Right, aim for the neck," said Danny.

S.T.R.I.P.E. shot a laser at Skulker's neck and Skulker's armor fell off revealing a tiny little green ghost.

"I will get you Danny Phantom I am the Skulker!" shouted Skulker then Danny stepped on him.

Ember started playing her guitar causing pain to the heroes until Danny shot a ghost ray at her guitar breaking it.

"No!" she shouted.

"Ah I see you have a mecha with you," said Technus who then took over S.T.R.I.P.E.'s robot suit.

"Let's see you take on your own friend," said Technus/S.T.R.I.P.E.

"Uh oh," said Danny.

Technus started shooting Danny with lasers.

"Ah!" shouted Danny as he fell to the ground.

"Hiya!" shouted Hawkman as he flew out of a portal and hit the Lunch Lady with his mace.

"Who are you?" asked Danny.

"I'm his friend," said Hawkman pointing towards S.T.R.I.P.E.

"Well he's been taken over by a ghost who controls technology," said Danny.

"Hah nobody actually believes in ghosts," said Hawkman.

"What are you?" asked Danny.

"I'm a regular human with advanced alien technology and fake wings," said Hawkman.

"So your mace is alien technology," said Danny.

"Yeah," said Hawkman.

"Hah nobody believes in aliens," said Danny.

"Hey my boss, Superman's an alien," said Hawkman.

"And I'm part ghost," said Danny.

"Touché," Hawkman.

"Hello, we're still here," said Technus.

"You take your friend I'll take Vlad," said Danny.

"Okay," said Hawkman who then hit S.T.R.I.P.E. on the head with his mace.

"Ow!" said Technus as he left S.T.R.I.P.E.'s body and flew into a portal.

"One down one to go," said Hawkman.

"Ah, Danny Phantom you were never as good of a ghost as me," said Vlad.

"Oh yeah, take this!" shouted Danny as he used his ghostly wail powers on Vlad.

"AH!" shouted Vlad as he flew into a portal.

"Good can we go now," said S.T.R.I.P.E.

"No we have to save my friends from some ghosts that I've never seen before," said Danny.

"Maybe we know who they are," said Hawkman.

"Come on this way," said Danny.

The three heroes flew towards a mysterious black door. Danny opened it and the others recognized the ghost holding Danny's friends hostage immediately. He had no head but wore a floating monocle and hat anyways he was wearing a white tuxedo with white gloves and boots he was the Gentleman Ghost.

"Ah if it isn't the Justice League," said Gentleman Ghost.

"Let my friends go!" said Danny.

"No, no, no I will no let them go," said the Gentleman Ghost.

"Fine we'll do it your way," said S.T.R.I.P.E.

Then S.T.R.I.P.E. and Hawkman attacked the Gentleman Ghost.

"Save your energy S.T.R.I.P.E. the only thing that can hurt this guys is nth metal, which is what my mace is made of," said Hawkman who then wacked Gentleman Ghost in the head with his mace.

The ghost fell to the ground and Tucker and Sam were freed.

"Okay now who wants to join the super heroes," said Hawkman.

"I'm in," said Danny.

"Me too I want to be a super hero," said Tucker.

"Yeah whatever," said Sam.

"Cool," said Hawkman then he turned on his ear piece.

"Hawkman to J'onn open up a portal in the ghost zone," said Hawkman.

Suddenly a portal opened up and the group went through it

"Hey there they are," said May as the BRB landed in front of the Petalburg gym.

"Hey guys," said Ash as he walked out of the ship.

"Hold it right there," said a voice from behind them they turned around to see Maxie and the rest of Team Magma.

"Uh oh," said Zack.

"These jokers," said Max.

"Hey who are you calling a joker," asked another voice they turned around again and saw Archie and Team Aqua.

"Get them!" shouted Archie and Maxie.

"Run!" shouted Ricky.

May, Max, Zack, Ash, Pikachu and Ricky ran back onto the BRB.

"Gantu we need to leave now!" said Ricky.

Gantu looked out the window and saw Team Aqua and Team Magma running towards them.

"Let's go,' said Gantu as he flew the ship away from the attackers.

"Hey Zack," said Ricky.

"What's up," said Zack.

"How did you do that teleporting thing before?" asked Ricky.

"I have no idea," said Zack.

"Well could you do it again before Team Rocket catches up with us," said Ricky.

Zack walked over to the window and saw the Team Rocket balloon heading towards them.

"I'll try," said Zack and suddenly the ship disappeared again.

To be continued…


	9. Scooby Doo and The Incredibles

Cartooniverse Crisis Part 9

"Man you really have to warn us before doing that," said David.

"I would if I knew when it was going to happen," said Zack.

"Hey look it's the mystery machine we're home!" shouted Shaggy.

Scooby started clapping his hands.

"Ok Gantu land over there," said Ricky pointing to a gas station.

"Ok," said Gantu.

Gantu landed the plane right on the building.

"I meant to the side of the gas station," said Ricky.

"Well I thought you were pointing to the building," said Gantu.

"I told you he was a big dummy," said Lilo.

"Hey I thought you were calling me Gantu now," said Gantu.

"Nope I changed my mind," said Lilo then she and Stitch got out of the ship.

"Whoa what's that?" asked Daphne as she to the BRB.

"I don't know but I think we have a real mystery on our hands," said Fred.

Fred drove the Mystery Machine towards the flattened gas station.

"Hey is that Shaggy and Scooby?" asked Velma.

"Yeah I think it is them," said Daphne.

"Yay Uncle Scooby's back," said Scrappy.

"Hey where'd you come from?" asked Fred.

"Oh, I was in the glove compartment," said Scrappy.

"Well, that's a little weird," said Fred but Scrappy was already running towards the team.

"Uncle Scooby!" shouted Scrappy.

"Rappy!" shouted Scooby then Scooby hugged Scrappy.

"How cute," said a voice from behind them.

The group turned around to see the Joker and Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"Where is Perry the Platypus?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"We haven't met him yet," said Zack.

"Liar!" shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Why are you lying to the man!" shouted the Joker.

"Oh boy," said Ricky.

"Good night," said the Joker.

"It's like ten A.M.," said Fred.

"Really then let's go get some pancakes," said Zack.

"Zack," said Ricky.

"Oh right sorry," said Zack.

Then the Joker sprayed the team with sleeping gas.

"With the Luthor threat we have to keep track of all of our enemies," Superman said to the group that had gathered in the watchtower lobby.

"Well most of my enemies were in the ghost zone," said Danny.

"No a couple of them retreated via portal," said S.T.R.I.P.E.

"Which mostly likely means they're working with Luthor," said Green Lantern.

"Kalibak and Atomic Skull are with Luthor," said Batman.

"And so are some other villains we didn't recognize," said Robin.

"Do any of you know where the Joker, Darkseid, Gorilla Grodd or any other powerful villains are?" asked Superman.

"No," said everybody.

"Wait before we start looking for our enemies let's see if we can ally our selves with the government," said Wonder Woman.

"Good idea," said Martian Manhunter who then picked up a red phone that was on his desk.

"Hello," said Amanda Waller as she picked up the green phone on her desk.

"What, yes I for one am on your side but as you know Cadmus has disbanded a long time ago I have no idea where Hamilton is and Eilling is probably hiding somewhere waiting for you to turn evil so he can kill you and Tala is dead and I don't think Luthor has any plans of resurrecting her," said Amanda.

"Doomsday's in the phantom zone and Galatea is somewhere in space or with Luthor to tell you the truth she stole all of the ultimen clones and disappeared Maxwell is missing too," continued Amanda.

Martian Manhunter hung up the phone.

"Amanda has agreed to work with us but does not know where any other Cadmus members are she suspects the Galatea and the Ultimen clones are working for Luthor but does not know anything else," said Martian Manhunter.

"Fine, Fire, Metamorpho and Hawkgirl take a javelin to Gotham City and bring Amanda back here," said Superman.

Fire, Metamorpho and Hawkgirl run to the hangar and board one of the many javelins.

"Where are we?" asked Flash as he woke up and looked around the cell.

Ricky, Lilo, Stitch, Cobra Bubbles, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Scrappy, Scooby, Shaggy, Jumba, Ben, Brock, Ash, Pikachu and Gantu were there too.

"Where are the others?" asked Ben.

"Well Nani, David, Pleakley and the experiments are probably still on the ship," said Gantu.

"But where are Misty, May, Max, Dawn and Zack?" asked Ricky.

"Your brother is in one of our torture facilities we're trying to figure out how he does that teleporting thing," said one of the guards from Incredibles who was outside of the cell.

"Don't tell them that," said the other guard.

"Don't tell me what to do, your other friends are in a different cell next to yours," said the first guard.

"Luthor is going to send you to Jurassic Park," said the second guard.

"Not unless you squeal," said the first guard.

"Maybe I will," said the second guard.

"You better not," said the first guard then he punched the second guard in the face.

"Hey," said the second guard.

The guards started fighting.

"I'll get the keys," said Flash then he vibrated his molecules really quickly and went right through the bars.

"Hey you don't mind if I borrow these do you?" asked Flash holding up the first guard's keys.

"No not at all," said the guard.

"Now you're helping them get away!" shouted the second guard.

"Who's helping them get away?" asked a voice from down the hall.

"Oh no It's Syndrome," said the first guard.

"Don't worry you're on our side now," said Flash.

"Cool I'm a super," said the guard.

"Traitor," said the second guard.

Then Flash punched the second guard in the face.

"Thanks," said the first guard.

Flash unlocked both cell doors.

"What's your name?" asked Flash.

"Benny," said the guard.

"Welcome to the team Benny," said Ricky.

"Do you by any chance know where we are?" asked Ash.

"Yeah we're on Syndrome's island," said Benny.

"How'd we get here?" asked Ricky.

"The Joker and Doofenshmirtz dropped you off here they said something about you testing out the new Omnidroid," said Benny.

"Uh oh, that thing almost killed the Incredibles," said Ricky.

"Do you know where the torture chamber is?" asked Fred.

"Yeah follow me," said Benny.

Benny led the team down the hall.

"Put these on so Syndrome's not suspicious," said Benny handing them hand cuffs.

The group hand cuffed each other.

"Hey you Russell," said Syndrome.

"It's Benny," said Benny.

"Yeah, like I care where are you taking the prisoners?" asked Syndrome.

"You told me to take them to the volcano to fight the Omnidroid," said Benny.

"I did, I mean of course I did go faster," said Syndrome then he walked past them.

"Not so bright is he," said Velma.

"Ah you should've let me take him on," said Scrappy.

"This way," said Benny.

They walked down a hall way to see Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Dash,

Violet, Frozone and Zack strapped to different tables near the wall Jack

Jack was locked in a torture crib.

"Wow this is ridiculous," said Ricky.

"Are those guys on our side?" asked Flash pointing to the Incredibles and

Frozone.

"Yeah," said Ricky.

"Then let's help them," said Brock.

"Well, well if it isn't the rescue party," said the Joker as he appeared from

the shadows.

Boingo, Doofenshmirtz and Albedo joined him.

"You guys help your friends I'll take on the bad guys," said Benny as he

loaded up his machine gun.

"Are you sure," said Ricky.

"Yeah," said Benny.

"Ok, let's do this thing," said Jumba.

The team ran towards the torture tables Ben turned into Humongasaur then Ultimate Humongasaur and broke all of the chains that were holding the heroes.

"Need some help?" asked Ultimate Humongasaur.

"Yeah," said Benny.

Ultimate Humongasaur let out a loud roar that scared away the villains then continued to free the others.

"Thanks," said Mr. Incredible.

"As you probably noticed those villains weren't from this world well that's because a villain named Lex Luthor is forming a team of villains to take over all of the universes so we're recruiting heroes so are you in?" asked Ricky.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say yes," said Frozone the others nodded in agreement.

"First let's get back to the watch tower," said Flash.

Flash turned on his ear piece.

"Hey can somebody open up a portal in the Scooby Doo universe and Syndrome's island so we can come back to headquarters," said Flash.

Suddenly a portal opened up and the team walked through it.

"Hey where'd everybody go?" asked Reuben.

Suddenly a portal opened up leading to the watch tower, Zack who was already in the watchtower walked out of it.

"Come on guys," he said.

"Come on cousins," said Reuben.

The experiments, David, Nani and Pleakley walked out of the BRB and into the portal.


	10. Kirby

Cartooniverse Crisis Part 10

"Welcome back guys," said Superman once Ricky and Zack's team were back in the watch tower.

"Wait these are all of the heroes from the Cartooniverse?" asked Danny Phantom.

"No of course not but we're just dropping off the heroes we gathered," said Ricky.

"Good take a team and continue your mission," said Superman.

"Ok, Jumba, Flash, Ben (Tennyson), Danny and green yoshi," said Zack.

"Yeah that could work," said Ricky.

"Hey I'm coming too," said Benny.

"I'll keep an eye on him just to make sure he's not a spy or something," said Frozone.

"Fine let's go," said Zack.

Everyone just stood there.

"I think this is the part where you teleport your team away," said Gantu.

"I'm trying," said Zack.

"Just use the portal," said Green Arrow.

"Right," said Zack the team headed over to the machine.

"Where to now?" asked Ricky.

"I've always wanted to meet Kirby," said Zack.

"To Dream World!" said Ricky.

A portal opened up and the team stepped through it.

"Anyone know where Waller lives?" asked Metamorpho.

"No," said Fire.

"I think Batman knows," said Hawkgirl then she turned on her ear piece.

"Batman where does Amanda Waller live?" asked Hawkgirl.

"I'm afraid Amanda is not seeing anybody right now," said a voice from an alley way.

Shade walked out of the alley way followed by some of his thugs.

"Shade," said Hawkgirl.

"Why is it that you heroes always have to say the name of the villain you're about to fight?" asked Shade.

"Force of habit," said Metamorpho.

"Well it's annoying," said Shade.

Then the thugs attacked the heroes.

"Hiya!" shouted Hawkgirl as she hit one of the thugs over the head with her mace.

"Ow," was all the thug said as he fell to the ground.

"Uh oh," said the other thug as Fire hurled a fire ball at him.

"Hey no fair you didn't leave any thugs for me," said Metamorpho.

"I'm still here," said Shade.

"It'll have to do," said Metamorpho who then turned one of his hands into a hammer and the other one into a mace.

"Bring it on," said Shade.

Metamorpho charged at Shade who narrowly dodged the attack.

Shade raised his cane and Metamorpho was swallowed by his own shadow.

"I love it when that happens," said Shade then he disappeared into the shadow himself.

"He's gone," said Hawkgirl.

"And he's got Rex with him," said Fire.

"Hello you still there," said Batman.

"Oh, yeah Shade just kidnapped Rex," said Hawkgirl.

"Not good go find Amanda then report back here immediately," said Batman.

"You got it," said Hawkgirl.

Batman told them where to find Amanda then hung up.

Let's go," said Hawkgirl.

They went to Amanda's house and told her what happened.

"Uh oh we better get to the watch tower quickly," said Amanda.

The group ran back to the javelin and flew back up into space.

"Cool we're in Dream World," said Zack.

"This place is so girly," said Ben.

"How dare you call my kingdom girly!" shouted a voice.

A fat yellow penguin wearing king's clothes and holding a mallet appeared followed by Bonkers and an army of Waddle Dees.

"Uh oh, it's King Dedede," said Zack.

"Who?" asked Flash.

"A fat penguin who calls himself King of Dream World," said Zack.

"How dare you call me fat Waddle Dees attack!" he shouted.

The Waddle dees attacked the team.

"Jet Ray!" shouted Ben as he turned into Jet Ray.

"Don't worry these are Kirby's weakest enemies," said Zack.

"Hey!" shouted a Waddle Dee.

"You know he's right," said another one.

"Yeah," said the first one sadly.

Jet Ray started shooting lasers from his eyes at the monsters and they disappeared.

"This is easy," said Benny as he shot some Waddle dees.

Frozone was freezing them, Jumba was blasting them, Flash was blowing them away by spinning his arms around creating tornadoes, Yoshi was turning them into eggs and Zack and Ricky were punching and kicking them.

"Wait a minute why are we punching and kicking them?" asked Zack.

"'Cause we don't have any powers," said Ricky.

"So," said Zack as he took out his poke-ball.

"Right," said Ricky as he took out his.

They both threw their poke-balls and Charmander and Squirtle appeared.

"Charmander go set those Waddle Dees on fire," said Zack.

"And Squirtle go, um, get them wet I guess," said Ricky.

"Ha Squirtle is useless," said Zack.

Squirtle used water gun on Zack.

"Ow, that hurts," said Zack.

Eventually all of the Waddle Dees were gone.

"Well that didn't work," said Bonkers.

"Shut up, I'll send the rest of my minions after them," said King Dedede.

"Whatever," said Bonkers.

All of a sudden dozens of Kirby's other enemies appeared.

"Oh boy," said Zack.

"We should probably run now," said Flash.

"Easy for you to say," said Jumba.

"Nah, we can take them," said Ben as he fidgeted with his Ultimatrix.

"Chromastone!" he shouted as he turned into Chromastone.

A Waddle Doo shot a laser at Chromastone but he absorbed it and sent it flying back at the monster who disappeared upon contact.

"There's too many of them," said Zack.

Suddenly the first line of monsters was killed.

Suddenly a Bio Spark from the second line was inhaled and a bunch of other monsters disappeared.

"Whoa," said Benny.

Kirby and Meta Knight appeared Kirby who now had the Bio Spark's powers and Meta Knight with his old sword Galaxia.

"Don't worry new comers we'll save you," said Meta Knight.

"Cool!" said Zack.

Kirby sent a bunch of shuriken at the enemies and Meta Knight either scared away or killed a bunch of other enemies with Galaxia. Soon there were no more enemies left.

"Awesome now to take care of King Dedede and Bonkers!" said Ricky.

"Bonkers is with King Dedede," said Kirby.

"Yeah," said Zack.

"Let's go," said Kirby.

"Ok," said Ricky.

The group started towards King Dedede's castle where King Dedede and Bonkers had retreated to after the defeat of the other monsters.

"The heroes are coming," said Axe Knight one of Meta Knight's spies.

"Good prepare the Heavy Lobster," said King Dedede.

"Right," said Axe Knight.

Axe Knight went to prepare the Heavy Lobster.

"Oh I hate it when I have to use the Heavy Lobster last time I used it, it destroyed half of Meta Knight's ship while chasing Kirby," said Axe Knight.

"What was that?" asked King Dedede.

"Oh nothing," said Axe Knight.

Just as Axe Knight and King Dedede leave the room Kirby and the others barge in.

"Where's Bonkers?" asked Kirby.

"Relax Kirby," said Meta Knight.

"Where did Plankton put Heavy Lobster?" asked Axe Knight as he walked down the hall ways of the castle.

"Over here skull face," said Plankton.

"My name is Axe Knight," said Axe Knight.

"Yeah whatever," said Plankton.

Luthor had sent Plankton and his computer wife Karen to help King Dedede improve the Heavy Lobster robot.

"Just make sure Heavy Lobster is ready Kirby is already here," said Axe Knight.

"Relax it's ready," said Plankton Plankton exited the room followed by Karen on a cart and the giant robot known as Heavy Lobster.

"Let's do this thing," said Plankton.

"Remember Plankton you promised to take me out to dinner after this," said Karen.

"Can it computer wife!" ordered Plankton.

"How does she even eat?" asked Axe Knight.

"I really have no idea," said Plankton.

Then Kirby and his team appear in the battle arena.

"All right Dedede who are you going to send after me this time? Bugzzy, Mr. Frosty, Kabula," said Kirby.

"Something bigger," said King Dedede who was sitting in the stands along with tons of other enemies.

"Wham bam rock, Dyna Blade?" asked Kirby.

"Dyna Blade's on your side now remember," said King Dedede.

"No," confessed Kirby.

"He is," confirmed Meta Knight.

"Oh," said Kirby.

Suddenly Heavy Lobster appears in the stadium.

"Let me take this guy alone," said Kirby the others backed away.

Heavy Lobster shoots fire balls at Kirby, Kirby manages to inhale one of them and turns into flame Kirby.

"I'm pretty sure I destroyed this thing like five times," said Kirby.

"Yes but not like this you haven't," said King Dedede.

Suddenly two huge machine guns similar to Benny's pop out of Heavy Lobster's claws.

"Uh oh," said Kirby.

Heavy Lobster starts shooting at Kirby. Kirby started breathing fire and melting as many bullets as possible but he gets hit anyways.

"Kirby!" shouted Zack.

"Come one Axe Knight," Meta Knight said to himself.

Heavy Lobster charges Kirby but as he does the machine guns fall off and land on his own foot.

"Hey doesn't he explode when that kind of stuff happens," said Bonkers.

"Oh yeah, run!" shouted King Dedede.

The heroes ran and villains evacuated the arena via portal and Heavy Lobster exploded the castle starts to explode with it.

"We're not going to make it out in time!" said Zack.

"That's what you think," said Axe Knight who appeared in front on them.

"What do you have for us?" asked Meta Knight.

Axe Knight whistled and Dyna Blade appeared in the window.

"Hop on," said Axe Knight.

Everybody got on the giant bird and Dyna Blade flew away.

"Nicely done, Axe Knight," said Meta Knight.

"Thanks," said Axe Knight.

"I wonder if Bonkers made it all right," said Kirby.

"He and the other villains escaped via one of Luthor's portals," said Axe Knight.

"Bonkers isn't a villain he was brain washed by King Dedede!" said Kirby.

"Whatever you say," said Axe Knight.

"So who wants to join the super hero team that's being made to combat Luthor's forces?" asked Zack.

"I'm in it for Bonkers," said Kirby.

"I have to stay here and make sure things stay in order," said Meta Knight.

"Can I join them?" asked Axe Knight.

"Fine but report back to base after every mission," said Meta Knight.

"You got it," said Axe Knight.

"What about you Dyna Blade?" asked Kirby.

Dyna Blade nodded.

"Then it's settled we'll fly you back to your ship, Meta Knight," said Zack.

Dyna Blade flew Meta Knight back to his ship where he was greeted by the rest of his men.

"Hey where's Axe Knight going?" asked Blade Knight.

"He's joining the super hero team," said Meta Knight.

"Whatever," said Blade Knight then he went inside the ship.

"Before I go you might need this Zack," said Meta Knight then he threw Galaxia to Zack.

Zack caught it.

"Thanks but why are you giving it to me?" asked Zack.

"It might help you control your teleportation powers," said Meta Knight then he disappeared inside the ship.

"This thing will help you control your powers, cool," said Ricky.

"Well what are you waiting for try it," said Benny.

"What do I do?" asked Zack.

"Just think of where you want to go," said Kirby.

Suddenly the team disappeared.

To be continued…


	11. Super Friends and Robots

Cartooniverse Crisis Part 11

"The Hall of Justice?" asked Ricky.

"Yeah pretty sweet huh," said Zack.

"Why are we here?" asked Ricky.

"I just wanted to see what happened to the Super Friends after Justice League, Teen Titans and Batman the Brave and the Bold were created," said Zack.

"Come on," said Axe Knight who was already on his way to the door.

"Stay here Dyna Blade we'll be right back," said Kirby then he and the rest of the team went to the hall of justice.

Inside they found the few Super Friends that were never used in any other shows they were Barry Allen as the Flash, Black Vulcan, Samurai, the Wonder Twins, Apache Chief, Marvin and Wendy and El Darado.

"Hey guys how would you like to join the team of heroes being recruited to hold off an invasion of villains?" asked Zack.

"Sure why not," said Zan the male wonder twin.

"Cool our ride's right outside," said Zack.

The team went outside only to find Dyna Blade being attacked by a team of Ultimen.

"Hey those guys kind of look like you," Danny said to the Super Friends.

"That's because the Ultimen's powers are based on the Apache Chief, Samurai, Black Vulcan and the Wonder Twins' powers," said Zack.

"They don't look too strong," said Axe Knight.

Then one of the Ultimen, Shifter turned into a saber tooth tiger and charged Axe Knight.

"I was just kidding," said Axe Knight as he ran in the other direction.

Zan and Janya the wonder twins put their fists together.

"Form of a Tyrannosaurus Rex!" shouted Janya.

"Form of a tidal wave," said Zan.

Zan became a tidal wave and flooded the Ultimen but Wind Dragon one of the Ultimen just blew Zan away by creating a tornado.

"There is now way you can be more powerful than the original," said Samurai as he created a tornado and sent it flying towards Wind Dragon.

Suddenly Long Shadow the Ultiman based on Apache Chief turned into a giant and blew the tornado away.

Meanwhile Axe Knight was still running away from Shifter.

"Axe Knight don't you have an axe?" asked Zack as he joined the fight with Galaxia.

"Oh yeah," said Axe Knight.

Axe Knight took out his axe and he and Zack fought off Shifter.

"Ah," shouted Shifter as Zack sent him flying into a wall of the Hall of Justice by sending a laser from Glaxia at her.

"Whoa the saber tooth tiger is a girl," said Benny.

"Hey nobody does that to my sister," said Down Pour who then turned into well a tidal wave how many things can one turn into when they have the power to turn into anything as long as it's made of water? An ice car that's just dumb.

"Shape of an ice car!' said Zan (oh boy).

Down Pour attacked the team but Frozone froze him.

"Two down three to go," said Barry Allen as he ran towards Juice the ultiman based on Black Vulcan.

Juice electrocuted Barry.

"Hey nobody does that to the original Flash!" said Flash.

"Actually Jay Garrick is the original Flash," said Zack.

"Oh," said Flash.

Suddenly a portal opened up and Skulker in new armor appears.

"Come on Luthor said to take the bird hostage what's taking so long?" asked Skulker.

"These brats are in our way," said Wind Dragon.

Skulker scans the crowd of heroes.

"Oh, it's Danny Phantom," said Skulker angrily.

"Quickly I've got the bird," said Long Shadow as he ran though the portal.

"I'll get you next time Phantom," said Skulker as he went through the portal followed by Wind Dragon and Juice who was dragging Down Pour and Shifter behind him.

"Great we lost them," said Kirby.

"Come on let's get back to the watch tower," said Flash.

"What no fair you guys have a Watch Tower and all we have is some stupid Hall of Justice!" said Barry.

"Everyone get around Zack," said Ricky.

They all crowded around Zack and then they disappeared.

"Where in the world are we?" asked Green Lantern as he and Mr. Incredible appeared in a meadow.

"I don't know but according to that Martian guy there's someone extremely powerful here," said Mr. Incredible.

"Well where do we start looking?" asked Green Lantern scanning the seemingly endless area.

"Probably over there," said Mr. Incredible pointing to where Terrence from Foster's home from imaginary friends and Francis from Fairly odd Parents were beating up a kid who was holding a note pad and trying to get some kind of star from Terrence.

"You want the star well to bad we're supposed to take that note pad of yours," said Terrence.

Maxwell looked at his notepad then started to right in it.

Suddenly George Washington appeared holding a machine gun.

"Huh?" asked Francis confused.

"I chopped down you're cherry tree father!" shouted George who then started shooting at Terrence and Francis.

"Ow what are those darts?" asked Francis as he was hit by one.

"Nah nah you can't hit me," said Terrence as Francis got hit again and disappeared.

"Hey where'd he go?" asked Terrence.

"In this game things don't die they just disappear," said George.

"This is a dumb game," said Terrence then he kicked Maxwell.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said George then he shot Terrence in the head and he disappeared to.

"Whoa that was so weird," said Green Lantern as he and Mr. Incredible walked over to Maxwell and George Washington.

"Fear me!" shouted George Washington but there was no more ammo in the machine gun.

"Don't worry we're here to help you guys and recruit you to help us stop an invasion of villains from taking over the world.

George looked at Maxwell and Maxwell nodded.

"Fine we're in," said George.

A portal opened up and the heroes went through it.

When they got back to the watch tower they saw Zack and Ricky's group there also.

"What are you guys doing back here so soon?" asked Green Lantern.

"One of our friends were kidnapped by the Ultimen," said Ricky.

"Not good Metamorpho was kidnapped by Shade," said Superman.

"How dare those fiends," said George Washington.

"Whoa is that a Scribblenauts version of George Washington?" asked Zack.

Maxwell nodded.

"That is so cool," said Zack.

"Are you guys coming or what?" asked S.T.R.I.P.E.

"Going where?" asked Zack.

"We're going to free a bunch of characters from The League of Villains," said Green Arrow as he filled his quiver with special arrows.

"Is that what we're calling them?" asked Ricky.

"No that's what they're calling themselves," said Hawkman.

"How do you guys know that?" asked Kirby.

"Well it's quite obvious," said J'onn as he turned on a huge screen.

On the screen news reporter Snapper Carr was giving a report.

"This is Snapper Carr here reporting that Metropolis has been over run with villains some who are unrecognizable," said Snapper the camera then went to a group of villains robbing a bank there was Crocker in a giant robot suit, Cinder Block and a bunch of Slade's robots.

"The police have no way of stopping these uprisings we need the Justice League," said Snapper as he was abducted by the Flying Dutchman who took his microphone.

"We are the League of Villains!" shouted the ghost then Superman turned off the T.V.

"Why are you guys all still here why aren't you fighting off the League?" asked Zack.

"Luthor's way too smart to be launching a full scale attack on Metropolis it must be a trap that's why Maxwell here is going to write up an army of Scribblenauts heroes to keep the League busy while we go to robot city to rescue the captured characters," said Green Lantern.

Maxwell started scribbling on his note pad and a bunch of super heroes appeared.

"Do you know if the League captured any more cartoons?" asked Ricky.

"Well we contacted as many universes as we could think of and most of the heroes are either in hiding or on there way here but we've gotten reports of missing characters," said Batman.

"And how do we know that they're being kept in Robot City?" asked Kirby.

"Shade wasn't smart enough to take Metamorpho's ear piece," said Batman.

"What an idiot," said Danny.

"Let's go," said Zack then he teleported Ricky, Green Arrow, Danny, Yoshi, Kirby and Stitch to robot city.

"Yep I think this is the place," said Green Arrow pointing to a huge view screen that was on the side of a building on the screen Ratchet was leading a group of villains into Bigweld industries and kidnapping Bigweld.

"Come on!' shouted Kirby who ran to the Bigweld industries building.

"Hold it right there," said Pete, Mickey Mouse's enemy.

"Get out of our way," said Ricky.

"Nobody's going anywhere I'm just going to assume you're from that hero team," said Pete.

"Good assumption," said Green Arrow as he pointed his chainsaw arrow at Pete.

"Hey, I was just kidding you guys go right ahead," said Pete.

"And Black Canary thought the chain saw arrow was too barbaric," said Green Arrow as he returned the arrow to his quiver.

"And by the way we're called Hero Force," said Zack as he walked past Pete.

"Hero Force?" asked Ricky.

"Hey it sounded cool," said Zack.

"True," said Kirby.

"Fat man," said Stitch pointing towards Bigweld who was being pushed into the back of a truck that was being driven by the Joker.

"Stop that truck!" shouted a blue robot who was running after the truck.

"Rodney!" shouted Zack.

"What, how do you know my name?" asked Rodney.

"We're part of Hero Force we know most cartoon character's names," said Zack.

"Oh, well then you guys can help me find my friends," said Rodney.

"Wait they were kidnapped by Ratchet also?" asked Ricky.

"Yeah," said Rodney.

"Then let's go," said Danny.

Danny turned all of them invisible and they ran after the truck.

"One second," said Green Arrow as he fired an exploding arrow at one of the wheels of the truck. The arrow hit and the whole back of the truck exploded and Bigweld came rolling out.

"We've lost our cargo, oh well," said the Joker as he got out of the truck and ran towards a warehouse.

"Follow him," said Rodney.

The group now joined by Bigweld ran after the Joker which is exactly what he wanted. The team broke down the door and were immediately jumped.

"Not again," said Zack as he woke up to find himself in a dungeon along with a bunch of other cartoon characters.

"Eh what's up dock?" asked Bugs Bunny.

"Nothing much how'd you get here?" asked Zack.

"Fudd and Sam decided to team up against me and it turned out to be rabbit and duck season," said Bugs.

"Jafar attacked me luckily Al was able to get away," said Genie who was also in the cell.

"Like that Dark Laser dude like totally attacked my ship when I was on my way home to see my parents," said Timmy Turner's friend Mark Chang.

"We were attacked by Ratchet and that clown guy," said Fender Rodney's friends the rest of Rodney's friends were also there, there was Cappy, Piper, Aunt Fanny, Crank, Diesel and Lug.

Also in the prison were Daffy Duck, Kirby, Stitch, Green Arrow, Danny, Ricky, Dyna Blade, Metamorpho and Snapper Carr.

"Danny why don't you see if you can fly through the bars," said Ricky.

Danny went ghost and tried flying through the bars but he was electrocuted and he fell to the ground.

"Genie why don't you just use magic?" asked Zack.

"Right, how come I didn't think of that," said Genie.

Genie put his hands out in front of him and sent a magic lightning bolt at the bars but it just bounced off and hit him in the stomach.

"Oof, my magic's not what it used to be," said Genie.

"No your magic is fine my magic is just better," said a voice.

The Fairy Godmother from Shrek, Skulker, Elmer Fudd, Jafar, Yosemite Sam, Ratchet, Joker and Wind Dragon appear outside of the dungeon.

"What is Luthor planning?" asked Zack.

"How stupid do you think we are?" asked Wind Dragon.

"Pretty dumb," said Daffy Duck.

"One more word out of you duck and I'll shoot you, again," said Yosemite Sam.

"You're despicable," said Daffy.

"Hey that's one more word," said Yosemite then he shot Daffy.

"Actually that was two more words," said Bugs.

"Darn I hate that rabbit," said Sam.

"Hey Zack now might be a good time to get us out of here," said Danny.

"Right," said Zack he looked around but Galaxia was nowhere to be found.

"Uh oh," said Kirby.

"Hey you let us out of here right now or I'll tell the whole world what you're doing," said Snapper.

"Your whole world already thinks they know what we're doing ransacking the towns of your precious little heroes," said Jafar.

"Isn't that what you're doing?" asked Ricky.

"No! we're also kidnapping potential Hero Force members," said Joker.

"Shut up!" shouted Fairy God Mother.

"Whoops," said Joker.

"Oh no there are tons of heroes throughout the Cartooniverse!" said Zack.

"And with every hero there are about ten or twenty villains," said Ricky.

"We have to warn Superman, now!" said Kirby.

"I'm on it," said Metamorpho who turned on his ear piece and told Superman what had happened.

"He's sending back up," said Metemorpho when he hung up.

"To bad there won't be anybody here to rescue," said Ratchet.

Suddenly the ground opened up and the heroes fell into an abyss.

"Like this is so not cool!" shouted Mark Chang.

"Wait I think this thing is one of Luthor's portals maybe we can use it to get away before we appear wherever the League is sending us," said Ricky.

Too late the team appeared in a canyon that was full of hyenas being lead by a lion with a black mane and a scar over one of his eyes.

To be continued…


	12. Lion King and Foster's

Cartooniverse Crisis part 12

"Hey Scar are these guys Jafar sent us for dinner?" asked Bonzai one of the hyenas.

"It's lunch time you idiot," said Shenzi.

The third hyena, Ed just started laughing like an idiot.

"Yes my minions go eat them," said Scar.

"Whoopie," shouted the hyenas then they charged towards the heroes.

"Gah!" shouted Zack and suddenly they disappeared.

"Aw man," said Bonzai.

"Why does this always happen to us?" asked Shenzi.

"Maybe it's because hyenas are stupid!' said a voice from behind them the hyenas turned around and saw Timon riding on Pumba.

"Eh they'll have to do," said Shenzi the Hyenas charged again.

"Where'd you send them to?" asked Joker.

"To a friend of mine," said Jafar.

"Cool are they going to get eaten?" asked Joker.

"Probably," said Jafar.

"Nice," said Ratchet then the villains walked into another room where Dark Laser, Juice and Shade were guarding Galaxia.

"If you let that sword out of your sight Luthor's going to kill you," said Wind Dragon.

"Or send you to Jurassic Park to be killed," said Ratchet.

Just then Pete walked in.

"What is it?" asked Jafar.

"Luthor just called he wants me to take the sword to him," said Pete.

"Fine but take Dark Laser with you," said Jafar.

Dark Laser took Galaxia and followed Pete out the door. When they got out side Dark Laser was immediately attacked by Green Arrow.

"Here's the sword now please don't cut out my insides," said Pete as he handed Arrow the sword.

"Thanks," said Green Arrow as he returned the chainsaw arrow to his quiver again.

Then the rest of the team appeared.

"Here you go," said Green Arrow as he handed Zack the sword.

"Thanks" said Zack.

Suddenly they teleported back to the canyon.

"Not so fast!" said Zack as the hyenas were about to kill Timon and Pumba.

"Well, so much for dinner," said Bonzai

"Lunch!" shouted Shenzi.

"Idiots," said Scar.

The team quickly took out the hyenas and saved Timon and Pumba.

"Now you have to deal with me," said Scar.

"Cool," said Metamorpho as he turned his arm into a mace.

Scar jumped towards them but Metamorpho hit him in mid air causing him to fall and retreat into a portal.

"They just don't make villains like they used to," said Metamorpho as the mace turned back into an arm.

"We're so glad we found you right after Superman contacted us Simba, Zazu, Nala, Kovu, Kiara and a bunch of other guys we've never seen before were captured by the hyenas they're being held captive at Pride Rock," said Timon.

"Uh oh can you take us there?" asked Ricky.

"Of course we can," said Pumba "Wait we can right," said Pumba.

"Well I don't see why not," said Timon.

"Cool, road trip," said Pumba.

The team followed Timon and Pumba out of the canyon and towards Pride Rock a cliff which served as the castle for Simba and the royal family. Unknown to the heroes every move they made was being watched through a pair of binoculars. Wile E. Coyote rubbed his hands together as he lit the fuse on his rocket.

"Hey do you hear something?" asked Zack.

"Yeah it's probably the rocket that's head towards us," said Pumba.

"Oh," said Zack.

"A rocket!" shouted Ricky.

The team ran for cover.

"Meep Meep," they heard then they saw a blue blur run past them it turned out the rocket had been meant for him.

"Road Runner?" asked Bugs.

"Oh boy it's that stupid bird," said Daffy.

Road Runner ran up to Daffy and spit in his face.

Daffy's face turned red with anger.

Bugs dropped a bucket of water on Daffy.

"Thanks I needed that," said Daffy.

"How'd you get here?" asked Ricky.

Road Runner just made that weird noise he makes.

"Great we find someone who probably had valuable information but all he can do is make stupid noises," said Fender.

Road Runner spit in Fender's face.

"Get out of here bird!" shouted Fender.

Road Runner ran away.

"See what you did," said Piper.

"Bye bye birdy," said Lug.

'I kind of liked him," said Bigweld.

"Why because he spit in my face," said Daffy.

"No because he spit in Fender's face," said Bigweld.

"Oh, hey!" said Fender.

"Come on guys we've got to get to Pride Rock," said Timon.

"Timon's right we'll find Road Runner later," said Ricky.

"The heroes are approaching," said Norm the giant robot.

"Good once they get here they will be destroyed isn't that right, Perry the Platypus," said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Doofenshmirtz turned around to face the captured heroes including Perry the Platypus who was chained to the wall.

Perry made that weird chatter sound.

"Look at how many of them there are," said Norm.

"No matter we will still destroy them," said Vilgax who was also there.

"No way Ben's totally going to whoop your butt like he always does," Kevin said lazily.

"Shut up Levin," said Vilgax.

"Hey nobody tells me what to do," said Kevin.

"Oh yeah, well that guy just told you what to do so there," said Doofenshmirtz.

"That's it," said Kevin then he touched the bars of the cell and his body turned metal.

"Hey what are you going to do?" asked Doofenshmitrz.

Then Kevin ripped off the door of the cell and everybody ran out.

"Why didn't you do that before?" asked Zazu.

"Hey I'm not a smart as you think I am.

"No duh," said Kovu.

The other prisoners were the blue hedgehog Sonic, the monkey that spent his life in a ball, Aiai, Mario's twin brother Luigi, and Baloo the bear from Jungle Book.

"It's good to be out of there," said Baloo who stretched out his arms.

"Norm, Vilgax get them!" shouted Doofenshmirtz.

"I don't take orders from you," said Vilgax.

"I do," said Norm then he tried to step on Sonic but he was too fast.

Sonic ran around Norm making him dizzy then Kevin jumped and punched him in the face.

"Ow," said Norm as he fell to the ground.

"Are you sure you don't want to listen to me?' asked Doofenshmirtz.

"Fine I'll get them," said Vilgax.

Then Vilgax took out his sword and started slashing at the group.

"Mamma mia," said Luigi as he dodged Vilgax's sword.

"I'll take him," said Kevin who then ran up to punch Vilgax.

"Not so fast," said Vilgax who then used his laser vision to blast Kevin back into the wall.

Simba growled at the alien and pounced.

"Get out of here cat," said Vilgax as he smacked Simba aside whiel he was still in the air Simba went flying into the wall and fell down unconscious.

"Your majesty," said Zazu as he ran over to Simba while Kovu and Baloo tried to help him up.

"Uh oh," said Aiai as he started to roll away from Vilgax.

"Not so fast monkey," said Vilgax as blocked Aiai's path.

Then Vilgax tried to step on Aiai but he eneded up slipping on him instead.

"Ah," shouted Vilgax as he fell off of Pride Rock.

"Why do I always have to do everything myself," said Doofenshmirtz.

Suddenly Perry the Platypus appeared in front of him and hit him in the face with his tail.

"Perry the Platypus how did you escape?" asked Doofenshmirtz.

Perry slipped his arms into the chains then he slipped them out revealing that the chains were too big.

"Oh that right the hedgehog was supposed to go in the chains," said Doofenshmirtz.

Then Perry pushed Doofenshmirtz off of the cliff.

"Curse you Perry the Platypuss!" shouted Doofenshmirtz as he fell.

"Nice job guys," said Baloo.

"Have no fear we're here to save the day!" shouted Zack as he appeared in the entrance of the cave.

"Oh you must be the kids from Hero Force," said Simba.

"How does everybody know the name we just came up with it," said Ricky.

"Anyways we already took care of the bad guys here," said Kevin.

"Kevin? What are you doing here?" asked Ben.

"Oh well those League of Villain creeps came and took over our world don't worry though Gewn, Max, Julie and some others were saved by Hero Force I was captured though," said Kevin.

"What about the plumbers they couldn't hold off the invasion?" asked Ben.

"No almost all of our enemies attacked plus some from other worlds we were outnumbered," said Kevin.

"Aw man," said Ben.

"I wonder how many other worlds the League of Villains have," said Zack.

"Well not this one," said Simba.

"Thanks to you guys," said Nala.

"Any time," said Ricky.

"Hey Simba you don't mind if me and Pumba tag along with them," said Timon.

"No you guys go ahead," said Simba.

"Thanks," said Timon.

"Yay we're going to be heroes," said Pumba.

"Let's go," said Zack.

Then Zack teleported the team back to the watchtower.

"We're back," said Ricky.

"Good because we got forgot to send the rescue team," said Robin.

"Thanks," said Ricky sarcastically.

"Where's Gwen?" asked Kevin.

"We sent all of the refuges somewhere safe don't worry.

"Were any other worlds taken over?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, Fairly Odd Parents, X-men, Toy Story, Cars, The Muppets, Scribblenauts which was easy because there's nobody there because Maxwell's here, Bolt, Powerpuff Girls, Billy and Mandy, Danny Phantom, Donkey Kong, Jungle Book and a couple of others," said Superman.

"It turns out all of the invasions happened at once," said Martian Manhunter.

"We think more are coming it turns out Luthor has a lot more villains on his side then we first thought," said Wonder Woman.

"Where are the refuges?" asked Zack.

"The Metro Tower in Metropolis," said Batman.

"But isn't that overrun with villains?" asked Ben.

"It was but Maxwell and George took care of that," said Green Lantern.

Maxwell gave Zack a thumbs up.

"Still I think we should find a safer place for them," said Ricky.

"Like how about the club house," said Shaggy.

"What we can't bring them to the real world," said Ricky.

"Ricky's right it's too dangerous," said Superman.

"How about we send all of the heroes to different places," said Zack.

"Like where?" asked Green Arrow.

"Well, any Demi-Gods can stay at Camp Half blood like Hercules or Wonder Girl, and we can keep any water breathing characters in Aqua Man's kingdom of Atlantis like Spongebob or Ariel the mermaid and Casper can go to the Ghost Zone or…" said Zack.

"Or we can keep the guys in Foster's home for Imaginary Friends," said Ricky.

"I like Ricky's idea because it's better," said Flash.

"Hey," said Zack.

"I don't even think we have the characters you listed," said Superman.

"Touché," said Zack.

"To the Metro Tower," said Ricky.

Then Ricky, Zack and Superman were teleported to the Metro Tower.

When they got there they saw a bunch of Cartoon Characters.

"Where are you keeping the characters from Cars?" asked Ricky.

"We built a garage," said Superman.

"Oh," said Zack.

"Hey everyone!' shouted Ricky.

Everyone ignored Ricky.

"Hey what gives," said Ricky.

"Leave this to me," said Zack then he disappeared.

"Hey where'd he go?" asked Ricky.

Zack reappeared with Ben.

Ben pushed down the Ultimatrix button.

"Rath!" shouted Ben as he turned into Rath.

Rath looked around the lobby where all of the cartoon characters were talking and not paying any attention at all to Zack, Ricky and Superman.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING CARTOON PEOPLE!" shouted Rath.

Everyone turned their attention to Rath.

"My friends here would like to say something so you should all like shut up!" shouted Rath.

Everyone immediately stopped talking.

"We're moving you all to Foster's home for Imaginary Friends," said Ricky.

"Wait shouldn't we get permission first?" asked Zack.

"Oh yeah, we'll be right back," said Ricky.

Then Zack teleported them away.

"Here we are," said Zack.

"Awesome," said Zack.

"Not for you it's not, this place is going to be ours soon," said Duchess an evil imaginary friend, behind her were four other villains.

Nemisister another evil imaginary friend, Imaginary Garry Timmy Turner's evil imaginary friend, the Bloo crazy imaginary friend Berry and Terrence who was riding on a giant black round Extremasaurous that had a bunch of metal tentacles sprouting from it.

"We can take them," said Zack as he unsheathed Galaxia.

"Maybe but what about the Extremeasaurous," said Ricky.

"That's why I have Galaxia," said Zack.

"Ha your dumb sword can't take down my Extremeasaurous," said Terrence.

"It's not your Extremeasaurous it ate you once remember," said Ricky.

"Shut up," said Terrence.

"And by the way Galaxia isn't an ordinary sword," said Zack.

Then Zack fired a huge beam at Terrence and the Extremeasaurous.'

"Ah!" shouted Terrence as he fell into the Extremeasaurous's mouth.

"Aw man, not again," said Terrence from inside the monster.

"Whoa that was so cool," said Mac as he came down the street on his way towards the house.

"Whoa you're Mac!" said Zack.

"Yeah so," said Mac.

"Dude we're trying to destroy you," said Garry.

"One second," said Zack.

"Have you heard of Hero Force?" asked Zack.

"Yeah everyone's heard of Hero Force," said Mac.

"That's so weird," said Ricky.

"We're waiting," said Duchess.

"Hold on," said Zack.

"How would you and your friends like to help Hero Force by letting some of us stay here," said Zack.

"Sure just let me ask Madame Foster," said Mac then he ran inside.

"Ok now I'm ready," said Zack.

"Finally," said Nemisister then she started shooting flowers at the heroes.

"You're kidding me," said Ricky.

"Let's just get this over with," said Zack then he created another huge beam and the villains were defeated.

"That is totally not cool," said Garry right before he fell unconscious.

"Guys Madame Foster said yes," said Mac as he ran back outside.

"Cool," said Zack.

Then they teleported away.

"So," said Ben who had returned to human from.

"They said yes," said Zack.

"Good because I had no idea where these guys would sleep," said Superman.

"Well Animal and Gonzo could've slept on hangers and Zoot can sleep just about anywhere," said Floyd Pepper the cool bassist of the Electric Mayhem.

"HANGER HANGER!" shouted Animal.

"I'm sure they have hangers at Foster's," said Ricky.

"Buh bye," Animal said to Superman.

"Um, bye," said Superman.

"Is everybody here?" asked Zack.

"Wait take everyone to the garage so we can take the Cars guys," said Ricky.

"Right come on everybody," said Zack.

Everybody walked outside and went to the newly built garage.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Mater.

"We're going somewhere else," said Zack.

"Cool, road trip," said Mac.

"Let's go," said Zack.

Then they all disappeared.

To be continued…


	13. Luthor's Plan

Cartooniverse Crisis part 13

"I am leading a team of failures!" shouted Luthor.

In front of him are all of the villains who had failed him. (For those of you who don't know who they are they are Galavtron, Dr. Destiny, Albedo, Magneto, Hamsterviel and his Leroy army, Vlad Plasmius, the Box Ghost, Ember, the Lunch Lady, Skulker, Genlteman Ghost, Kalibak, Bonkers, King Dedede, Plankton, Karen, Giovanni, Black Manta, Bronze Kneecap, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Joker, Syndrome, Kamek, Shifter, Downpour, Crocker, Cinderblock, Norm, Scar, Shenzi, Ed, Bonzai, Francis, Terrence, Vilgax, Berry, Nemesister, Duchess, and Garry, Pete and Dark Laser.)

The villains start making excuses.

"Technically I didn't fail you that Axe Knight guy just rigged the Heavy Lobster," said Plankton.

"I didn't do anything, I'm just married to him," said Karen.

"I'm using Plankton's excuse," said King Dedede.

"I only partially failed you I helped take over Tennyson's world," said Vilgax.

"Yeah and you didn't tell me I was going to have to fight Tennyson," said Galvatron.

"And that kid had a magic notepad," said Crocker.

"I am the Box Ghost!" shouted Box Ghost.

"He had an nth metal mace," said Gentleman Ghost.

Ed started laughing like a maniac.

"It's no my fault Pete's a traitor," said Dark Laser.

"He had a buzz saw," said Pete.

"Silence!" shouted Luthor. "It is true we have invaded several worlds but they were weak worlds and we must take over all of the Cartooniverse if we are to succeed in our master plan," said Luthor.

"So what should we do?" asked Albedo.

"We should bring in stronger villains," suggested Brainiac who was also in the room.

"No we should send bigger armies," said Shade.

"No we should get rid of the Justice League by attacking their watchtower then invade several worlds at once," said Luthor.

"Oh," said all of the assembled villains.

"Shade, call a full team meeting," said Luthor.

Shade goes into a room and suddenly the intercom starts talking.

"All villains to the conference room," said Shade.

Throughout the entire hideout which is a huge mansion in an unknown universe the villains made there way to the conference room.

"I've called you all here to talk about my newest plan," said Luthor.

"Well what is it?" asked Jafar impatiently.

"I will lead an attack on the Justice League's watch tower while the rest of you split up into teams and take over other worlds," said Luthor.

"That's actually not a bad plan," said Escargoon.

"Why would you think it would be a bad plan?" asked Luthor angrily.

"Well it's just that…" said Escargoon.

"Shut up," said Luthor.

"I'll take care of him," said King Dedede who then started chasing Escargoon around with his mallet.

"I should've seen this coming," said Ecargoon as he dodged Dedede's mallet.

"Ok, now split your selves up and whoever plans on coming with me meet me at Vilgax's space ship," said Luthor.

"I guess that means I'm coming too," said Vilgax.

"Yeah," said Luthor.

Luthor and Vilgax walk outside towards Vilgax's ship soon the other villains joined them and they board the ship.

"I'll pilot," said Psyphon, Vilgax's right hand man.

"Good, I'll open up aportal," said Luthor then he pressed a button on his wrist and a portal opened and Psyphon flew Vilgax's ship into it.

"Cool, new friends," said Bloo as he ran over to the other cartoon characters.

Suddenly all of the other imaginary friends walked over to them.

"Hey I'm not an imaginary friend," said Wolverine.

"Oh yeah well what human has really long claws sticking out of their knuckles," said Bloo.

"Me," said Wolverine.

"I'm sorry but that's just creepy," said Wilt.

"Coming from the guy with only one arm," said Wolverine.

"You scare me," said Edwardo.

"Cocococococo," said Coco.

"I'll show you guys to your rooms," said Frankie.

Frankie led everybody to their rooms.

"Well let's go before something bad happens," said Zack.

"Too late," said Ricky pointing to a giant robot outside the house.

"Maybe he's a good guy," said Zack.

"Dude he has the Decepticon symbol on his chest," said Ricky.

"Right that's bad," said Zack.

Then Lugnut one of Megatron's decepticons burst threw the wall.

"The great Galavatron has ordered me to destroy you!" shouted Lugnut

Then Lugnut aimed his cannon at Zack and Ricky.

SNIKT.

Suddenly the cannon fell of Lugnut's arm.

"You guys better get out of here," said Wolverine.

"We can't just leave you guys," said Ricky.

"We can take care of this clown," said Wolverine.

"Fine," said Zack then he teleported Ricky and himself back to the watchtower.

After they were gone Wolverine's body began to change, his skin turned blue his clothes changed and he became a girl.

"Good they're gone now we can invade this world," said Mystique.

Suddenly a bunch of other villains swarmed into the house.

"Did you really have to cut off my cannon?" asked Lugnut.

"You have another one," said Mystique.

To be continued…


	14. Alien X and other invsasions

Cartooniverse Crisis Part 14

"Glad you guys are back," said Flash when they appeared back in watchtower.

"Yeah we're under attack," said Green Arrow.

Then the four walked over to a window where they saw Superman, the Green Lanterns and Kirby in his star ship fighting off Vilgax's space ship.

"We have to help them," said Ricky.

"Do any of you guys know how to breathe in space?" asked Flash.

"No," said Zack.

"Then we can't help them," said Green Arrow.

Suddenly Kyle Rayner was sent crashing through the window.

"Uh oh there's a hole in the window we're going to die," said Ricky.

"Dang," said Zack.

"No there's a force field that keeps all of the oxygen in the watch tower," said Green Arrow.

"Told you, you owe me five bucks," said Ricky.

"When did you two have time to make a bet?" asked Flash.

Zack handed Ricky a five dollar bill.

"What Happened?" asked Mr. Terrific as he logged off of his computer and ran over to see if Kyle was all right.

"He's breathing," said Mr. Terrific.

"That's good," said Batman.

"He should still go to the infirmary," said Martain Manhunter.

"I'll take him," said Batman.

"It looks like they need some help out there," said Captain Atom.

"You're right," Martian Manhunter observed then the two of them flew out into space and helped out the other heroes.

"Man how come I don't have any forms that can breathe in space," said Ben as Mister Terrific and Green Arrow hurried Kyle off to the infirmary.

"Wait you do, Alien X," said Zack.

"Yeah but isn't he almost impossible to control," said Ricky.

"I'm sure Serena and Bellicus will let you help protect the watch tower and possibly the world," said Kevin.

"I'll try it," said Ben.

Then Ben pushed down the Ultimatrix button.

"Alien X!" exclaimed Ben.

"Oh, how nice you're back," said Serena inside Alien X's body.

"What's so great about it?" Bellicus said grumpily.

Alien X is Ben's most powerful alien with the ability to do anything his only weakness is that two of Alien X's three personalities (Ben, the voice of reason, Bellicus the voice of anger and aggression and Srena the voice of love and compassion) must agree if they are to do anything (including moving.)

"No time for this now who votes that we stop Vilgax's ship from attacking the watchtower?" asked Ben.

"Shouldn't we talk it out peacefully with them?" asked Serena.

"Why don't we watch the other heroes either get beaten up or beat someone up that should be fun," said Bellicus.

"Oh boy," said Ben.

"Well I guess I was wrong," said Kevin when Alien X became frozen.

"Well let's just press the Ultimatrix button and change the alien," said Ricky.

The three moved closer to Alien X.

"Oh no they're trying to take Ben away from us," said Serena.

"I vote that we stop them," said Bellicus.

"I second that," said Serena.

"Aw man," said Ben.

Just as Zack was about to press the button the three of them were sent flying into the wall.

"Ouch what was that?" asked Ricky.

"Bellicus and Serena must not want to let Ben leave again," said Kevin.

"That could be a problem," said Zack.

"Lugnut to Luthor we got rid of the kids they're back in the Watch Tower now," Lugnut said via ear piece.

"Good now take over that world and take as many hostages as possible," said Luthor.

"Ok," said Lugnut.

"Psyphon can this thing go any faster!" shouted Luthor.

"I'm going as fast as I can sir," said Psyphon.

"Fine, Bizzaro, Sinestro get out there," said Luthor.

The imperfect Superman clone and the Green Lantern traitor left Vilgax's ship and attacked Superman, Kilowag, Green Lantern and Kirby.

"Uh oh trouble," said Kilowag.

"Come on guys if those bad guys get here we'll be destroyed also," said Ben.

"No we'll vote to save ourselves," said Bellicus.

"Yeah but you can't let them destroy my friends," said Ben.

"He's right," said Serena.

"Humph," said Bellicus.

"I vote to help Ben's friends," said Serena.

"I second that," said Ben.

Suddenly Alien X started to move.

"Yes!" said Kevin.

Then Alien X turned his head towards the hole in the window and flew out without saying a word.

"Not much of a talker is he," said Batman.

"Bizzaro hug Superman until he explode," said Bizzaro as he flew towards Superman.

"I don't think so," said green Lantern as he put up a Green Lantern force field around Superman.

"Get out of the way Lantern," said Sinestro then he blasted Green Lantern and Kilowag away with his yellow power ring.

"Hey!" shouted Kirby as he started shooting lasers out of his star ship at the villains.

"Bad pink ball!" shouted Bizzaro then he swatted Kirby's star ship away.

"Ah!" shouted Kirby.

"Hey that wasn't very nice," said Capton Atom as he blasted Bizzaro with nuclear energy.

"Martian Manhunter charged at Sinestro but Sinsetro created a giant yellow mallet and smashed Martian Manhunter and Captain Atom.

Suddenly Bizzaro and Sinestro were blasted away by Alien X.

"Hey who is that guy?" asked Luthor.

"He's a Celestialsapien from the planet Zvezda he must be one of Tennyson's forms," said Vilgax.

"What can he do?" asked Luthor.

"Anything," said Vilgax.

"That's not good," said Luthor.

Suddenly Alien X. opened up a black hole and Vilgax's ship, Bizzaro and Sinestro were sucked in.

"There are you happy now?" asked Bellicus.

"Yeah, can I go now?" asked Ben.

"No way you're not leaving this time," said Serena.

"What, I knew this wasn't a good idea," said Ben.

"Hey that's not very nice," said Serena.

"Well it's not very nice to keep me here against my will," said Ben.

"He's got a point," said Serena.

"No he doesn't, it wasn't very nice not to use Alien X ever since you left," said Bellicus.

"Yeah," said Serena.

"Come on!" shouted Ben.

"Whoa," said Kilowag.

"Who is that guy?" asked Green Lantern.

"I am Sericuss and I am here to help you," said Alien X.

"Now you're lying to my friends!" shouted Ben.

"If we're going to keep you here we might as well make them think we're not you, oh yeah we also erased everyone who knows about Alien X's thoughts about Alien X," said Bellicus.

"That's just not right," said Ben.

"Well Sericuss welcome to Hero Force," said Superman.

Then the six heroes flew back to the watchtower.

"Hey who's that guy?" asked Zack because his mind had been wiped of all memories concerning Alien X.

"His name is Sericuss and he just sent Luthor's team into a blackhole," said Superman.

"Awesome," said Zack.

"Yeah we would've been killed," said Kilowag.

"How's Kyle?" asked Green Lantern.

"I'm fine," said Kyle as he walked towards them with Question.

"Good," said Ricky.

"Maybe we should go recruit more Green Lanterns into our team just in case we get another space attack," said Kilowag.

'Good idea," said Superman.

"Zack, Ricky, Sericuss, and Batman come with us," said Superman.

The team boarded the Javelin and flew off towards Oa the planet of the Guardians of the Universe.

Meanwhile other worlds are being attacked by the League of Villains.

"Man, how many time do I have to kill this guy?" asked Percy as dodged the Minotaur's battle axe.

"Hopefully this will be the last time," said Grover then he started playing his reed pipes and a couple of trees started moving towards the Minotaur.

"Get him to the water," said Annabeth then she put on her magic baseball cap and disappeared.

"Where do you think you're going, little girl?" asked an unseen voice.

"What?" asked Annabeth suddenly she was punched in the face.

"Ow who are you?" asked Annabeth.

"The names Randal," said the voice who then punched her again.

"How come you can see me but I can't see you?" asked Annabeth.

"I have heat vision goggles," said Randal who then kicked Annabeth to the ground.

Meanwhile the fight was still going on and Percy and Grover didn't even notice that Annabeth had been captured by Randal.

"Just a little more Grover," said Percy.

The trees kept pushing the Minotaur towards the water.

"Now," said Grover.

Suddenly Percy made the river behind them rise up and drown the Minotaur. The Minotaur tried to get out but Percy grabbed his battle axe and cut off his head. The Minotaur let out a howl then both parts of him turned into dust.

"Hey where'd Annabeth go?" asked Grover.

"Where's Sonic?" asked Knuckles as he and Tails ran away from an army of Egg bots.

"I don't know I hope he wasn't captured," said Tails.

"Me too," said Knuckles.

"You two just going to run all day?" asked a voice.

"Well since we can yeah," said Tails.

"Let me handle them," said the voice.

Then Shadow stepped out of the shadows and destroyed all of the Eggbots.

"Thanks," said Tails.

"I have to go," said Shdow then he disappeared.

"Well that was weird," said Knuckles.

"Let's go see if the others are all right," said Knuckles.

"Well I'm fine," said Rogue as she flew over to the duo.

"No thanks to you," she added.

Knuckles groaned.

"Not for long you're not," said Dr. Animo who had appeared behind them with a bunch o mutant animals.

"Hey don't those guys look like the others," said Tails.

It was true Animo had mutated Amy, Big, Cream, Vector, Espio and Charmy.

"But where's Sonic?" asked Tails.

"And Omega?" asked Rogue.

"And where did Shadow go?" asked Knuckles.

"You saw Shadow?" asked Rogue.

"Yeah he destroyed a bunch of Egg bots and disappeared," said Knuckles.

"If you don't mind me interrupting ATTACK!" shouted Animo.

The mutants attacked the heroes.

"We can't hurt them," said Tails.

"Sure we can, watch," said rogue who then punched mutant Big in the stomach sending him flying.

"It's pretty easy actually," said Rogue.

"Yeah but they're our friends," said Tails.

"Not mine," said Rogue.

Suddenly a man in a white lab coat appeared.

"Hello, Dr. Allosious James Animo," said the man.

"How do you know my name?" asked Animo.

"I know lot's of things such as these three characters are Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, and Rogue the bat," said the man.

"Hey how do you know my name?" asked Rogue.

"Stop talking and come with me," said the man.

The three heroes came closer to the man and they disappeared.

"Well that took all the fun out of that," said Animo.


	15. Green Lantern's Light

Cartooniverse Crisis: part 15

"Here we are," said Green Lantern as he landed the Javelin on the surface of Oa.

The heroes got out of the ship and were immediately greeted by a bunch of Green Lanterns.

"Hey if it isn't John Stewart," said Guy Gardner.

"Hi Guy," said Green Lantern.

"I bet you want to see Katama Tui," said Galius Zed.

"No we're actually here to see the Guardians," said Green Lantern.

"Ok, we'll take you to them," said Tomar Re.

Guy, Galius and Tomar led the team towards the Guardians of the Universe.

"Masters John Stewart, Kilowag, Kyle Rayner and friends are here to see you," said Guy.

"We've been expecting them," said on of the guardians.

"You have?" asked Zack confused.

"Yes and we know what you want," said another one.

"Yes and we have come to the decision to make one character from each world a Green Lantern," said a third.

"No way!" said Ricky.

"Yes," said a guardian. "Starting with you."

Suddenly Ricky had a green aura around him.

"The oath," said a guardian.

"Right," said Ricky, "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight, all who worship evil's might, beware my power Green Lantern's light!" shouted Ricky.

Suddenly Ricky had on a Green Lantern uniform and power ring.

Meanwhile in back at the Watchtower characters from other universes were becoming Green Lanterns too.

"Beware my power Green Lantern's light!" shouted Kirby.

The same in other universes. At Foster's Professor X, Max Tennyson, King Arthur, Woody, Wilt, Diddy Kong and others became Green Lanterns in time to stop the invasion on the house.

In Percy Jackson's world Chiron became a Green Lantern.

In the Lion King's world Simba became a Lantern.

All over the Cartooniverse charactrs gain Power rings and Green Lantern uniforms.

"Thank you," said Superman.

"And now we will kill you," said a voice from the door way.

"Kanjar Ro, you're kidding me," said Green Lantern.

"Let's just get this over with," said Kyle Rayner.

"Oh I didn't come alone," said Kanjar Ro.

Suddenly the roof of the building blew up and four Manhunters jumped through the hole.

"Now we have a problem," said Kilowag.

"Where are we?" wondered Tails.

The four heroes appeared in a dimly lit room with a long conference table a number of characters sat at the seats.

"Welcome to the Halberd," said a character with a mask, cape and gloves one, it was Meta Knight.

"Is this Hero Force?" asked Knuckles.

"No this is a different organization led by one who goes by the Master. The Master formed this group because to of our agents, Shadow and Omega E-123, I believe you know them, discovered that an enemy of theirs Dr. Eggman was part of a group of villains called the League of Villains," said Meta Knight.

"We already know that," Rouge said bored.

"Yes but they also discovered that the League of Villains plans to unleash a wave of antimatter throughout the Cartooniverse killing everything in it's path, the Halberd and two other locations have been made antimatter proof by the Master so now our job is to bring as many characters as we can and bring them here," said Meta Knight.

"And we're the first of those characters," Tails guessed.

"Right everybody else here was recruited by the Master," said Meta Knight.

Knuckles, Tails and Rouge looked at the rest of the characters assembled, there was a white haired human, a short gray alien with a green robe, a red haired man wearing purple armor that was full of weapons and a purple jet pack, a ghost in a hood that kept changing from a middle aged man to a young boy to an old man and back again, the Meta Knights (excluding Axe Knight), a squirrel wearing a top hat and a trench coat, a striped orange cat who was wearing a hat, boots and had a sword, a panda wearing a top hat, a giant robot who could transform into a sports car, a man in a trench coat who was holding a deck of cards and the man in the lab coat who had saved them from Dr. Animo and his mutants.

"Which one of them is the Master?" asked Knuckles.

"None of them the Master is at one of the other safe houses with another one of our members," said Meta Knight.

"Interesting what do you call yourselves?" asked Knuckles.

"Why do we need a name?" asked Meta Knight.

"I don't know," said Knuckles.

"Shouldn't you guys be saving people or something?" asked Tails.

"We were just waiting for Professor Paradox to return," said Shadow as he got out of his chair.

"So where to?" asked Captain Vul (one of the Meta Knights and the pilot of the Halberd.)

"The Master told us to go to some place called Mushroom Kingdom," said the robot (whose name is Jazz if you were wondering.)

"Why are you guys here?" asked Kilowag.

"Because Luthor told us to come here because he figured if you stopped his attack you would come here to recruit some more Green Lanterns," said Kanjar Ro.

"Well Lex Luthor is gone now," said Serricus.

"What where'd he go?" asked Kanjar Ro.

"Somewhere drifting in space," said Zack.

"Uh oh we better tell the others," said Kanjar Ro.

"Agreed," said one of the Manhunters.

Then the villains ran out of the room towards there space ship.

"Not so fast," said a voice as the villains were about to get into their space ship.

"Huh," said Kanjar Ro.

Suddenly a green light surrounded the space ship and lifted it off the ground.

"Uh oh," said Kanjar Ro as Katama Tui threw the ship into space.

"Oh well, get her," said Kanjar Ro.

The Manhunters attacked Katama Tui but she held them off with her Green Lantern ring.

"Need a hand?" asked Sonic as he appeared next to her and blasted a Manhunter away with his new Green Lantern ring.

"Thanks" said Katama Tui.

The Hero Force members left the Guardian's building and saw Sonic and Katama Tui.

"Sonic, You're a Green Lnatern!" Zack said.

"Yep," said Sonic.

"Hey Ricky, you're also a Green Lantern now," said Sonic.

"Yeah," said Ricky then his ring started to glow as he detected other Green Lanterns in that universe. "And so are Kirby, Mark Chang, Daffy Duck, Baloo and Luigi,"he said.

"Cool," said Zack.

"Mamma mia where is Luigi?" asked Mario as he and Toadsworth dodged an attack from Bowser Jr.

"I don't know maybe we should ask Yoshi," said Toadsworth.

"I don't know where Yoshi is either," said Mario.

"Koopa Troopas attack!" shouted Bowser Jr.

Suddenly a bunch of Koopa Troopas appeared.

"Uh oh," said Mario.

"Hi ya!" shouted a voice.

Suddenly Blue Toad, Yellow Toad and Toad jumped on three Koopas and they turned into shells.

"Three down hundreds of more to go," said Toadsworth gloomily.

"Not is we do this," said Blue Toad then he jumped on one of the shells which hit off the other two shells and then continued to hit all of the other koopas until they were all shells.

"Goombas!" shouted Bowser Jr.

A bunch of Goombas appeared.

"Three," said Yellow Toad.

"Two," said Blue Toad.

"One!' shouted Toad then the toads kicked all of the Koopa shells at the Goombas and Bowser Jr.

"Ah!" shouted Bowser Jr. as he ran away.

"That wasn't very nice," said Bowser as he suddenly appeared along with Fawful and Wario.

"Oh this ought to be good," said Mario.

Petey Piranha also appeared holding three cages, one holding Peach another holding Daisy and the third holding Rosalina.

"Mario help me," said Peach.

"Let's do this thing," said Blue Toad.

The toads and Mario got into their battle stances.

"Um I don't have a battle stance," said Toadsworth.

"Fine go get Mario that fire flower," said Toad.

"Ok," said Toadsworth then he ran off.

"I'm gonna crush you, Mario," said Bowser.

"No fair I want to crush him," said Fawful.

"I just want his money," said Wario rubbing his hands together greedily.

"That's all you think about money, you gotta crush your enemies not pick pocket them," said Bowser.

"Toad pick pockets people," said Wario.

"No I don't," said Toad.

"Not you," said Wario.

"Oh."

"Yes why don't we demonstrate crushing your enemies I'll start with you," said Fawful.

Bowser growled at Fawful.

"Ah yes very mature of you," said Fawful.

"I'm going to go get that coin," said Wario as he walked away.

"No you're going to help me crush Mario," said Bowser.

"You're not the boss of me," said Wario.

"Yes Bowser's only the boss of his children and his pathetic Koopa troop," said Fawful.

"Why you," said Bowser then he knocked Fawful off of his hover thingy.

"I don't want to have to call Midbus," said Fawful as he got off of the ground.

"I ain't afraid of that hog," said Bowser.

"Hey nobody calls me a hog!" shouted Midbus who had appeared behind Bowser.

Then Midbus and Bowser started fighting.

"I spy a wallet," said Wario as he reached into Fawful's pocket.

"How dare you," said Fawful who then punched Wario in the gut knocking him out.

Then Bowser threw Midbus at Fawful knocking both of them out.

"Thanks for doing most of the work for me," said Mario as he started throwing fire balls at Bowser.

"Ouch," said Bowser who then retaliated by breathing fire towards the heroes.

"Ah," shouted Toadsworth as he ran in the other direction.

"Go save your friends I'll take care of him," said the white haired teen from

the other team.

"Thanks, whoever you are," said Mario.

"The names Adam, I'm an alien," said the teen.

"Cool," said Yellow Toad.

"A feast, yay!" shouted Bowser who then ran towards his castle.

"How'd you do that?" asked Mario.

"I made him think that there was a feast back at his castle," said Adam.

"Oh," said Mario looking confused.

"But all is not well for you heroes," said a silhouetted figure.

"Hey that looks like Meta Knight," said Adam.

The figure came close to Petey Piranha and he disappeared along with the princesses.

"Our new boss would like to see you," said the figure then he knocked out

the heroes.

To be continued…


End file.
